


Blackmail in Winter

by Aladayle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, F/M, Fingerfucking, Futanari, Genderqueer Friendly, Kings & Queens, Royal Snobbery, Sexual Content, Tail Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 42,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladayle/pseuds/Aladayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frieza x Reader, if it wasn't obvious.         The Reader has a fact about her discovered by Frieza, which he uses to his advantage. The slippery slope is the route taken, and the Reader becomes more and more entrenched. Things are hidden, things are given, and obedience is really the only way to ensure that one keeps one's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Busted

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first X Reader. Because it's my first, I'm going to just use Ambition as a springboard (HOWEVER, you should remember that this story is, in the end, UNCONNECTED to Ambition). This basically goes off the fourth chapter, with two major differences--"you" never transferred over to Cooler's army, and your psuedo-nemesis is Jeice instead of Salza. Frieza may be OOC at some points. It goes without saying but I will anyway, the "reader" is female. And saiyan.
> 
> I started doing X-Readers a few months ago to make sure I was writing daily, so I wouldn't get out of practice for my other fics. And then it just snowballed into four stories! :p

### Busted

Jeice was at it again. 

Every time you tried to have a good training session, he was always interrupting you. Of course he got away with it, he and the rest of the Ginyu Force always got away with things because of their spotless mission records. As long as Ginyu himself cleaned up any messes they made afterwards, no one really dared to try and report them, or even fight back. 

But you had. 

You'd thought about it after what had to be the twelfth time that he'd run you out of the training room--you were a saiyan, so being beaten would drive your strength up, wouldn't it? 

Six times he had beaten you down until the room was spinning, and six times your strength had gone up tremendously. It had developed into a running joke on the station, even, that it was Tuesday--must be time for you to limp down the corridor to the medical bay. 

Something was telling you not to today. 

You'd ignored it. 

The fight had gone as expected--only this time, it'd taken a couple hours for you to be beaten down, and you had, as always, dragged yourself right out the door and down the hall to the medical bay. You were tasting blood, your vision was swimming--but you were grinning like a madwoman. 

The sweet hum of the healing tank clicked on....and you were out like a light. 

You started coming to after a few hours, and when you got out the doctor was strangely quiet as he handed you the bands you'd been wearing that kept your form mannish. What, you wondered, was his problem? 

You tugged on the briefs you always wore before starting to band up your chest, cringing slightly. The bruises always healed, but they always ached for a few days afterwards, and anymore they always seemed to hurt. 

The bands on your chest were finished, you were completely covered, and you were attached the body tape for the ones you would use on your curvy hips when you heard a throat being cleared behind you. 

You stood nearly paralyzed. Who was it? Another doctor? 

Hardly daring to breathe, you turned around and your face drained of color when you saw Frieza sitting there in his hover-chair. 

You weren't embarrassed--ample use of the healing tanks and numerous patchings-up by the doctor would leave you inured to being seen in your underwear--it was the fact that your hips were unbanded that scared you the most. They were curvy enough that no man with blood in his veins needed help identifying you as a woman. 

You were so busy worrying that you didn't notice his eyes drifting downwards over your figure. 

And then he left, without another word. 

You went back to your quarters in a hurry, panicking to the Nth degree, clutching at your (h/c) hair. You were so dead. Anyone caught in a lie on this ship tended to turn up dead either immediately or in the near future via some dangerous mission or other. 

So. Very. Dead. 

And then the computer in your room beeped at you, indicating that there was a message waiting. Gulping briefly, you went to check it. 

_Lord Frieza wishes to see you in conference room three at your earliest convenience. In other words, right now. I don't know what you did, and I don't want to know. We'll send your effects to your father._

_Okay, stay calm,_ you think to yourself, _It'll be quick, at least._

You walked down the corridors trying not to lose it. Walking into the conference room was even worse. 

And Frieza was just standing there, looking out the window into space, customary glass of wine in one hand. 

"Why did you lie?" 

You stammered trying to answer, and went silent, still trying not to completely break down as you walked a few steps closer. 

"I will have the answer. I'd prefer not having to beat it out of you, it's far too early in the day for that." 

"I...my twin brother got the orders," you said quickly, "...not me. You--you'll recall that he was pretty weak. If...you remember at all, that is, he wasn't very memorable. My father didn't want them to go to waste on such a weakling, so he had me disguise myself as him, and...well, here I am." 

"Ruthless, (brother's/name), or whatever your name is," he said, glancing back at you. "That still doesn't excuse that you lied. On your reports, to your other superiors...and most of all, to me. Surely you know what I do to liars?" 

"I had become aware of the fact, Lord Frieza. And--and my name is (y/n)." 

"(Y/n), then. However, you'll be glad to know that I am in rather a charitable mood today. You should be grateful." 

"Thank you." You bowed quickly, and waited for the hammer to drop. He was _never_ in a good mood. This could not go well. No possible positive outcome could come of his being in such a frame of mind. 

"But...you should be aware that my...allowing you to continue to lie does not come without a price." He turned, giving you a look you desperately hoped was a result of the wine. 

"W-what price?" 

"You might be aware of this fact," Frieza went on, "But I have had an heir recently--a son, in fact. I find myself with much more time on my hands now that my father has stopped bothering me on that head. I'm...bored, and I just don't know what to do with myself." 

"And...I...?" 

"I could use a...sparring partner," he said grinning at you, "A little excitement to round out the day. As inexperienced as you are, I'm still quite sure you'll suffice." 

"My lord, I--" 

"If the next words out of your mouth are not 'would be delighted' I suggest you not speak at all. I expect you to be in my quarters at, let's say...2200 hours?" 

Your throat was dry, but there was nothing to say except, "Yes, Lord Frieza."


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reptiles like to keep warm too, although the ones that go on two legs tend to try for rather different methods than those that go on four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I do not have a Frieza problem, I can quit writing about him anytime I want! XD

### Warmth

To say you were...anxious...would be an understatement. You had a pretty good idea of what he meant by "sparring partner" but you were trying to hope that you were simply misunderstanding. This could all be explained away. He was probably slightly drunk; lots of men turned into happy drunks after the right kind of alcohol. 

Leaving the conference room and heading down to the cafeteria, you tried not to think about it further. Blushing would no doubt result if the subject remained on your mind, and you weren't entirely sure the whole story wouldn't come spilling out if you were asked about it. 

So you ate, keeping your eyes on the digital clock on the wall. 1700 hours. 

"Hey, I heard you had a narrow escape!" 

It was your superior's voice, and it had come from across the table, as he sat down. He was a tall minion with blue horns, and you'd never really learned his name. Why bother when 'sir' did the job as well as anything else? 

"Yes, sir, I sure did," you reply, smiling sheepishly. "He...he was in a good mood." 

"Lord Frieza was in a good mood? That almost never happens. He must've just destroyed a planet or two, or...hell, who knows. What he wants changes from day to day sometimes. I've seen days where he wants nothing more than to be in a foul mood all day, and when good things keep happening it just makes him more and more upset. Then there are days where he's in a good mood and it throws everyone off, because those are very, _very_ rare." 

"Yeah. I think today is the first that I've seen of it." You laugh nervously. 

"Just try not to do anything that might upset him again, alright? You're a pretty good soldier, I don't want to lose you because your bow was an inch too high, or something like that." 

You just nodded your agreement, and finished your meal in silence after that. 

Once full, you headed down to the bar, and downed a few shots, but even that didn't really mellow you out. You felt...well, you felt on edge, as if wondering...why you? What if what you were thinking wasn't even really what he meant? 

_Maybe he'll forget_ , you thought sarcastically, _Yeah, and maybe a full moon will appear on the station and everyone's planets will be set free, and..._

No one spoke to you at the bar--it was virtually empty in fact, which was very odd for a weekend. Then again, it was a shore leave week. As many bodies as possible would be off-station, likely on their home planets, or enjoying each other's company in liberal quantities. 

How you wished you were among them. 

But time marched on and, now back in your room reading over some planetary reports, you happened to glance over the time in the right-hand corner of the computer screen. 

**21:48**

_Alright, try not to panic_ , you think, getting up and heading out your door, _probably he just wanted to scare you. Wouldn't surprise me if he did actually mean sparring partner, and just wanted to screw with your mind a bit. Sadistic bastard._

Entering Frieza's quarters was a different beast entirely even from that early anxiety. He was at the window, looking into space as he had been before. And again, he had a glass of wine. 

You paused awkwardly, watching him, and-- 

The door closed behind you. 

"It's good to see that you're capable of being early," he said, looking back at you. "Of course, with your record, it doesn't really surprise me. One does come to have low expectations of your kind after awhile, however." 

You remained silent as Frieza turned to walk in your direction, stopping a few feet away. 

"Impressive, really." 

"What?" 

"That you can hide it so well. Have you done it before you joined my army?" 

"Many times, Lord Frieza. My brother and I were so similar in appearance that if I banded myself properly, everyone thought I was him." 

"You don't sound thrilled about that." 

"He was a weakling, my Lord. Can you imagine having a weaker sibling, and being mistaken for them?" 

You saw his nose wrinkle in disgust. "I'd really rather not think about that. But if you were so unhappy, why do it?" 

"I found it easier to avoid...unwelcome attention that way. My kind are not known for their subtlety in pursuit of an evening's fun." 

"I see. Ironic, really." 

"My lord?" 

"Ironic that you started doing this to avoid...attention...and it has, in the end, brought you just that." 

You stopped cold, and felt the panic build yet again. Did he...? Was he...? 

"Fear doesn't become you, you know. I would much prefer to see a different expression on that face of yours." He turned away, and you felt a chill go up your spine as he finished his glass and set it down. 

_Now I know he's just screwing with my head_ , you think. 

"It might surprise you to hear this," Frieza remarked, taking a seat on a long sofa and motioning to you to take the spot beside him, "...but this is a time of year where I find myself...pardon the pun, a bit colder than usual." 

You took the seat without question, but tensed. Being this close to him was unnatural, and you weren't sure you liked it. 

"...and despite having the finest temperature controls in the galaxy, I find myself craving...warmth." 

"And..." You shifted uncomfortably. Even with your complete inexperience it didn't take an idiot to see where this was going. 

"That would be where you come in," Frieza said, as he looked over you with a smirk. 

"My lord, I hardly think...I mean, surely you would prefer another race--" 

"Other races are not quite so warm-blooded as saiyans. Does that surprise you? Your kind has a body temperature that runs a full two degrees warmer than others." 

You started to move away. In response he reached forward to grab your tail, in the process pulling it out of the belt you'd formed with it. 

You stiffened under his tight grip. It felt like your whole spine was being crushed, and he wasn't even trying. 

"My dear (y/n)..." he said, in a voice like poisoned honey, "...do you really want to fight me? Do you?" 

Your face paled, but you could think of no answer. No, you certainly didn't want to fight him. Then you'd probably find yourself beaten to a bloody pulp, or worse... 

Still, the idea of this happening here, now, and with him, to boot! It made your face red just thinking about it. 

"I'll take that as a no. Don't worry, (y/n)..." he grinned darkly, "...you're going to enjoy every minute of it." 

You inhaled sharply when his grasp on your tail loosened up and died away into gentle strokes. That, that felt... 

He noted the look of surprise on your face, and pulled you closer, ivory-lavender hands still dancing torturously over the soft fur. 

"Do you like that?" Frieza whispered in your ear. 

A shiver ran through your body, and you answered, "Y-yes." 

"Good..." He grinned madly at the blush on your face before drawing you into a kiss. 

Your eyes closed; he tasted of the wine he'd been drinking, tart and rich...and you returned it as the heat continued to build. Right now, you didn't care about anything else. You didn't care that he obviously had the upper hand here, and was working you over with what had to be years and years of experience. 

It just felt... 

_So_... 

But you had to break for air, and so pulled back, breathing heavily. 

"(Y/n)..." Frieza's hand left your tail, and moved up with his other to trace the bottom of your armor. "...I think you're getting warmer." 

You hardly dared to move, and cursed the trembling that seemed to have seized your whole body. 

"Yes." His dark lips carefully trailed kisses down one side of your jaw, to your neck, where he continued to lavish his attention--and where you felt him grin when you produced the first of what was sure to be many moans. "I do believe you are." 

_Oh, gods_ , you thought, utterly embarrassed by how easily you were giving in. _I...I can't...can't even think straight..._

Thankfully, he stopped, although it was only to remove both your armor and his. But he wasn't content with just that, and quickly divested you of the top half of your underarmor suit so he could get a better look at the bandings. 

You looked away, face reddening. You never wore a bra when you started wearing the bands, and now...and now, well...you were regretting that choice. 

"Take them off." 

You looked back with a sudden panicked look, but obeyed, carefully unwinding the bandings--yelping slightly when he grew impatient halfway through, and tore them off. 

"I suppose I should compliment you," Frieza said, drinking in the sight, "...for such an ample gift, you manage to hide it very well...now...I think I'm done waiting. You wouldn't expect to sit shivering, would you? Hm? Then why do you insist that I do so?" Again, that tone of sweet venom sounded off. 

"I--" you tried to choke out a word, but he pressed another wine-laced kiss to your lips, surging past them with his tongue in what you were sure was yet another display of dominance. But the burning sensation, _oh_ , that burning sensation...it wanted _so_ much more. You returned the kiss, letting his tongue explore every inch of your mouth while-- 

There was a sudden cool breeze, and you pulled away from the kiss in utter shock. He'd managed to get the lower half of the blue underarmor suit off without you noticing. How did you miss _that_? 

"I don't recall giving you permission to do that. Tsk, tsk...I've been so forgiving, up until now, you know. You really should know better than to...test the limits of my patience." 

You yelped again as he reached down and tore your briefs off in one swift motion, and looked away when he shed what was left of his clothing. 

_It's happening. It's actually happening. I can't believe he..._

"My, my...I may just have to keep you if you stay this warm," Frieza said, looking down on you and tracing your jawline. 

Your face only reddened more. If he was going to do it, you wished he'd just stop teasing you and actually-- 

And then he pushed in, delighting in that blazing heat your lower half was boiling over with, and all outside thought came to an end. You wrapped your arms around him and gripped tightly at his back as the tiny bolt of pain shot through you, leaving behind a strange trickling feeling. "Nnngh..." 

"Well, I have to say I wasn't expecting that..." He smirked, noting the tiny trail of blood, "When I called you inexperienced, I didn't mean it quite so literally." 

"S-shut up..." you mutter. 

"Are you giving _me_ an order? How dare you..." Frieza seemed so amused, so delighted with the fact, and turned your face towards him, taking in with extra glee the sight of your desperation. "You want me, don't you?" 

"Yes," you murmur. 

"Hm? I don't think I heard you." 

"Y-yes..." 

"Very well." 

He pushed a forearm up to your throat as he started thrusting, and took your tail in his other hand--grinning madly as you degenerated into a mess of pleasured moans. 

Screw shame. Screw the fact he was a tyrant. You just plain _didn't care_ about anything else right now, except that flame in your nether region. 

He leaned down briefly, just enough for your lips to brush. You tried to return that short kiss, but he pulled back, holding you down and absolutely bathing in the gleeful knowledge that _you_ wanted _him_ that badly. It happened again, and again, as he kept pressing further and further into you, leaving you able to do little other than cry out for him as his grip on your tail tightened. 

"P-please..." 

"Hm?" 

You tried moving, but again, he clenched at your tail. 

"Please, let me..." You were moaning, desperate for movement, for something... _anything_...but you couldn't so much as lift a finger. Your arms had fallen uselessly to your sides. 

"And lose the lovely view of a deflowered virgin begging for more? What kind of fool do you take me for?" He smirked, and continued, driving deeper and deeper into your core, and continually brushing that tenderest spot, that maddening, pulsating-- 

\--and then a wave of pleasure hit you all at once, prompting a high moan that you desperately hoped the whole station wouldn't hear. Your body seemed to clamp down on him, and then, quite suddenly, his grip on your tail completely loosened as his own end hit. 

Emboldened, you pulled him into a kiss, absolutely revelling in the twitching afterglow. 

There was silence for a minute or two as you both rode out the glow, and in some measure of trying to regain control of the situation, he sat up, taking you with him. 

"Yes," he said,"I think you'll do quite well." 

* * *

You woke the next morning in his bed. 

He was clinging to you tightly in a spooning sort of way, true to what he'd been saying about needing the warmth. There were two or three sheets and covers above the two of you, and despite the fact that you were sweating (and _over_ heated, you were sure), he seemed perfectly content. 

He woke a few minutes later, and turned you around to face him. 

Your face went red--how could you do anything else? Gods only knew what he'd done with your clothes. You were completely bare, in his bed, and...really, how could it get any worse than this? 

"You _do_ make a good blanket," he said, leering at you as he looked over your body again, "...perhaps...perhaps we shall have to make this...agreement...ongoing." 

You reminded yourself to never think that again.


	3. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how just a few months can convince someone that you're entirely theirs.

### Possession

Three months went by. You couldn't complain about how you spent them, really. 

At first it had been once or twice a week, but as the second month dawned, it became nearly every night. And to be honest, at this point you were getting quite suspicious that needing a "blanket"--as Frieza liked to call you--was just some flimsy excuse to get you into his bed again. And yet you always woke with him curled as closely to you as he could get, so maybe...he _was_ telling the truth? It was hard to say. Either way you still ended up spending the night and waking up naked with your reptilian lover curled up to you like you were a glorified body pillow. 

And then he'd had to leave, and you found yourself suddenly aware of how much of your time he'd eaten up. Hours upon hours opened up. You went on more missions and cleared more planets than you had during your time, well, with him. 

After another three months, you'd nearly forgotten the whole thing--relatively speaking, anyway. He probably found himself a new one...it wouldn't be hard for someone of his status. And it wasn't as if what had been going on could be considered anything more than a fling, right? 

You laughed to yourself as you sat down in the bar with a large pint. You wouldn't be the first person in history to sleep with their boss and then lose them to someone else, and you're quite sure you won't be the last. It was practically cliche by this point. 

"Heyyyy, (y/n)!" 

You glanced over to find another saiyan stumbling in your direction, and sighed at the sight. Another drunk imbecile...well, you were in a bar. Where had that snobbish thought come fro--oh, yes, right. You cursed under your breath; it was _his_ fault that your standards were this high, after all. 

"Not now," you groaned. 

"Aw, c...come on, (y/n)...you too good for me? You all think you're too good for me!" 

"You are drunk. You know how I know?" 

The saiyan grinned as he stumbled closer, and sat down beside you. "Hmmm? How's that?" 

"I'm a man, you twit." 

"Bull...look at that pretty face..." 

"Male." 

"Naw, I don't buy that for a second..." He stretched his arm around your shoulders, and you shoved him off before putting a hand to his throat... 

...before letting go a second later. "You aren't worth the time it would take to clean the blood off my fingers," you growl. 

"Oh," he leaned in, "Is that it? You got bigger fish to fry, do you? But one little..." 

You punched him right in the jaw the second he kissed you, and stormed off. It had been a long time since you'd had _that_ happen...usually your little disguise took care of avoiding things like this, but on these rare occasions, not even that stopped the incredibly sloshed from flirting with you. 

Another potentially fun Friday ruined. Oh well. There was always tomorrow. 

* * *

When you woke the next morning you checked your messages and were surprised to find one from Frieza. Oddly, it contained only a single word: Tonight. 

Ugh. 

So he just expected to keep you around like that, did he? What were you, some sort of mistress at his beck and call? Did he really think he could just swan back onto the station and have--oh, yes, of course he did. 

He hadn't left a time, but you guessed he wanted you there the same as had become the usual the last time he was on the station. So at 2200 hours, you were yet again stepping into his quarters. 

"You seem surprised to be here." 

You stiffened as you heard Frieza's voice behind you, and turned quickly around to face him. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" 

"I'll do as I please." he chuckled as he stepped forward and pulled you close. "You didn't answer my question, by the way." 

"You didn't--" 

"Not that it matters, I suppose, you're here now and we can pick up right where we left off." 

You wanted to be angry. You really, really did. But considering his position, his strength...well, there was no purpose in snapping unless you wanted to end up in the medical bay. 

"...of course." 

He smirked. "Good, I knew you'd agree. There is one more thing, however..." 

"What?" 

"I heard you were having some trouble yesterday. I don't suppose it was someone who knows your little secret?" 

"No. The guy was drunk, he would've hit on anyone at that point." 

"And I suppose if he hadn't been, you would've accepted his advances?" 

You looked at him with mild shock. Was he...? 

"I want an answer." His expression was completely devoid of any humor; and his tone was deadly serious. 

"No, of course not." Not that you could give any other answer, really... 

"Good. Because if you _had_..." he put a hand on the right side of your face, and turned your head to the left, exposing your neck. "...then we would have a problem." 

You didn't dare make a sound. There were so many responses you could have given, but... 

"You see, (y/n)..." he planted a single kiss just below your ear, "...I got quite used to having you around." 

"I thought I was only a blanket." 

Another kiss, this time on your jawline. "But you are _my_ blanket. Do you understand that?" 

And then he bit you. 

"Ah--" you tried to move away, but he only held you there, forcing you to endure the pain. It was an agonizing ten-second wait before he finally pulled back. 

"Why did you do that?" you cringed, reaching up to the tender skin just below your jaw. 

"Because, my warm little monkey..." he turned your head again, so your eyes met his. "...you belong to me, and I want everyone to know it. That's only a temporary measure, so don't worry. Do you think I'm going to permanently scar one of my possessions?" 

"But I--" 

Frieza placed a finger on your lips. "Tomorrow morning when you leave my quarters, you will not be taking the bands with you." 

Your eyes widened. Was he determined to ruin you? 

"(Brother's name) will be removed from records as having died due to...unwise opening of the mouth. You'll be transferred in under (your name). And we...we will be spending a lot more time together." 

* * *

The next morning, you woke before him and stole out of bed to the bathroom to get a look at your neck. 

That was a _nasty_ bruise. As you pulled on the underarmor suit you realized that it was largely covered; only a little of it stuck above the neckline. But it was enough. 

_My hair's long enough to cover that_ , you thought to yourself, _Nothing to worry about. No one'll notice it._

At least, you hoped not.


	4. Shower Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People talk, and it can be both good and bad.

### Shower Gossip

It had been six months. 

At first, no one had really caught on. The bruising was subtle enough, and mostly covered by the underarmour suit and your hair. But then one evening one of the other female soldiers, a new friend of yours, had joined you in the women's communal showers, started asking questions...and that was when the talk REALLY started. 

* * *

"Hey there, (y/n)...looks like someone did a number on you, huh?" 

"Yeah, what of it?" 

"So spill the beans, what's his name? Who is he? You're pretty new here and haven't been to the bar a lot, you haven't picked anyone up..." 

"So?" 

"So who is he?" 

"You'd never believe me if I told you." 

"It's your superior, isn't it?" 

"Well, yes and no." 

"Fine, don't tell me. But if I guess correctly, will you tell me I'm right?" 

"Sure," you say with a laugh, "But you'll never guess it right." 

"Is he your immediate superior?" 

"Nope." You lathered up your hair as the water finally got to the right temperature. 

"Is he another saiyan?" 

"Nope!" You laughed. She'd never guess. 

"One of the Ginyu Force?" 

"Come on now, don't cheat," you said, "One name at a time, you can't just eliminate whole groups like that." 

"Fine, fine. But do answer that question, at least." 

"No, it's none of the Ginyu Force." 

"Hmmm...." 

"I told you, you'd never guess..." You were done showering a few minutes later as she thought, but as you both sat down to dry your hair, she finally spoke again. 

"Zarbon?" 

"Oh, good lord no, he's far too much of a pretty-boy, I don't like that type. Besides, he's got a girlfriend." 

"Hmm..." 

"Time's up," you say, as you dry off your tail as well, laughing once more as (friend's name) huffed. 

"Oh, come on, (y/n)!" 

"I'll give you three more guesses before I leave." You were pulling on the underarmour suit as you talked, and grinning at having stumped her so. 

"Uhm..." (F/n) looked confused briefly, before taking a wild shot. "Appule?" 

"No." 

"Raspberry?" 

"No." 

"...Papaya?" 

"Nope!" You gave one final chuckle as you got up, now fully dressed and with your armor on. 

As you headed for the door, (friend's name) started spewing more and more names, and you simply kept responding in the negative, as each one was wrong. It was hilarious, how she thought she could just get to the right name that way... 

"Oh, the hell with it, I give up! Frieza?" 

You didn't respond, as you were in the doorway, but as the door closed behind you, you heard a gasp... 

* * *

After that, it seemed like everyone knew. You found yourself deflecting questions left and right on the...issue...and had several of your friends asked what it was actually like, what _he_ was like... 

You tried to be vague, but that really only made it worse. The other saiyans on the station were either outraged and shunning you completely, or not giving a single care and teasing you constantly about it. 

Not that it bothered you. Much, anyway. And Frieza, well, he found the entire thing...satisfactory. Everyone knew that you were...seeing him...and as a result, men were backing the hell away from you if you so much as looked at them sideways. They had no desire to die, after all. 

You did get tired of it after a while, though, and after applying for a week's shore leave, you headed back in a pod to Planet Vegeta. Maybe some time at home would help. 

* * *

The street was the same. 

Unkept. 

It was funny to think how far you'd come since then. You were from a third-class family, hardly worth looking at twice, and your home reflected that. It was barely together, but it did the job. Icy in winter and sweltering in summer, with water that ran hot or cold as it pleased and, well, the best word for it comparable to what you were now used to, was "primitive." 

_Not anymore. I'll remember I came from here, but...I don't want to go back. I am never going back to being like this._

You knocked on the door and heard your father, (father's name), bark, "Enter!" 

You did, letting out a breath you didn't realize that you'd been holding. 

He was sitting in the same place he always did, right in that same chair at the head of the table in the kitchen. 

And in a flash, he took the chair you'd always sat in and threw it directly at you.


	5. Abruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your father knows, and he is very unhappy--and that's putting it lightly.

### Abruption

(F/n) = father's name (s/n) = superior's name 

* * *

You dodged the chair, and looked with wide eyes at (father's name). "What the hell was that about?" 

"You KNOW what that was about," he snarled, getting up and striding over towards you. "I'd like to know something, though. What possessed you to whore yourself out to that goddamned lizard?" 

You had expected him to be angry. What man wanted to hear rumors that his daughter was having a, for lack of a better word, fling, with someone in Frieza's position? 

"Did you even once think about _me_? About what this is going to do to our family's reputation?!" 

"We're already third-class, how could we get branded any worse?" 

"It can always get worse, (y/n)." he narrowed his eyes, and clenched his fists--barely containing his anger as he looked at you."What saiyan is going to want you now?!" 

"Has it occurred to you that maybe I don't WANT a saiyan?" 

The words flew out before you could stop them. 

(F/n) suddenly struck you across the jaw, and you went flying across the room. Your back struck the wall and you groaned in pain as you stood back up. 

"You stupid ingrate!" He shouted, "Is this what I got rid of your brother for? I did it for you! I did ALL OF IT for you, to advance YOUR strength! I did not do all of this just so you could become some tyrant's mistress!" 

"Does having a little fun count against me now? Isn't that what other saiyans do??" 

"Yes, but the difference between you and them is that _their_ dalliances are with other saiyans. You're free to do whatever you  want with your body, as long as it is with one of OUR kind. Nothing else." 

"My body," you sneered, "Belongs to me, and I'll do what I want with it." 

"Child, you should remember your place. You have two duties in life, increase your strength...and produce strong warriors." 

You crossed your arms. "It's not my fault saiyan men are a bunch of brainless brutes." 

"What did you say?!" 

"You heard m--" 

Suddenly, your father punched you and you went flying through the front wall of the house and into the street. 

You wiped the blood from your chin and stood up, laughing. "Alright, daddy," you say, grinning, arms spreading as you leaned forward, "Let's go!" 

Your father launched himself at you with a growl, and despite blocking his first punch, you were just a hair too slow to block the second and the third. He smirked, and continued, jetting around you to give you a swift kick in the kidneys. 

You screamed, but whipped around to strike him with a quick ki blast. Outraged, he grabbed you by the hair, and started punching you repeatedly in the gut. 

"I helped bring you into this world, you side-street trick!" He shouted, striking you every few seconds, "And I can take you out of it!" 

You coughed and noticed it coming up red, which sent a chill down your spine. He really meant it, didn't he? 

"Nothing to say in your defense? No justifications? No _cries for help_?!" 

"That's enough!" 

Your vision was swimming, and blood was dripping from your mouth, but you could see the soldier behind (f/n) holding his hand up to the back of your father's head, a ki blast at the ready. Wait...it was your immediate superior, (superior's name)! 

"Oh?" Far from being angry, you could hear amusement in your father's voice. "Has our overlord sent someone to save his little whore?" 

"Lord Frieza likes to keep those who work for him in one piece," came the reply, "Now let her go." 

"Fine," your father said, dropping you completely and turning to go back into the house, "(Y/n)...just in case I didn't make myself clear..." 

You sat up, clutching your spasming abdominal muscles, waiting to see what he'd say, as your superior stood behind you. 

"...you are no longer welcome in _my_ house." 

(S/n) helped you to your feet. "What started that?" 

You coughed, again bringing up blood. "What do you think? Ugh, get me to the base..." 

Thankfully, the healing tank only took a couple of hours, but you still spent the rest of the day feeling completely ill, cramps and all. 

* * *

It took a few days for you to completely recover, and you were mystified as to why the pain in your gut hadn't subsided until now. But it had, and just in time, too. Because you received another of Frieza's one-word messages. 

At least you still had him.


	6. Devoured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn that Frieza never does anything without a reason, even if that reason is only to satisfy his own amusement.

### Devoured

Time went on, as did your visits with Frieza. It still surprised you that he hadn't gotten bored of you yet--after all, he went through minions like tissue paper. Why should a blanket be any different? 

But he didn't, and when one night after the evening...festivities...he finally asked why you continued to be surprised at being in his quarters you actually answered honestly. 

"You think I'd get bored of you? Why?" He seemed completely surprised at the idea. 

"Well...considering your rank, for one. Royalty...gets a reputation for, well, you know." 

"Do we?" he smirked, curling his tail around your left leg. "I imagine I have to give you that, nobility does have a nasty tendency of going through women rather quickly. I, on the other hand..." 

"What?" you asked curiously. 

"...if something...or someone...is doing an exemplary job, I prefer to let things go on as they are. Seeing as you have yet to disappoint me I have no reason to, as you put it, get bored with you." 

"In other words--" You started to speak but fell silent (and limp) when he reached quickly over and grabbed your tail. 

"Even if you do talk a lot." he chuckled. 

* * *

The next morning you woke with a yawn, and found him already up and out of bed. 

"I've spoiled you," he said, looking back, "I recall a time when you would be awake and watching me before I was anywhere near opening my eyes." 

"I can always make up for it," you said, smiling briefly. 

"I'll be certain that you do, because I'm taking you with me this time." 

"What?" 

"I plan to be away from the station for quite a bit longer than I usually am, and besides...we're coming back into that season again. I wouldn't want to be without my favorite blanket in the midst of it. Now get up and get dressed." 

* * *

"Going with him, huh?" Your friend had come to help you pack a few things, and was giggling. "Somebody's moving up in the world!" 

"Oh, please...it's not that serious. He's not treating me any differently." 

"(Y/n), he's taking you _with him_. He's showing that he's willing to be seen more publicly with you. I mean, here, you go to him, you leave him, and you're not seen together frequently, if at all." (F/n) laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't realize that." 

"More publicly? Why would he--?" 

"Do you really not think that much of yourself? And besides, he's making a visit to your planet." 

"Oh, gods..." 

"I'm betting he'd really like to push in your King Vegeta's face that he has you around. I'm sure if he'd asked he'd have been given a first-rank saiyaness...yet when it came to it, Lord Frieza chose YOU. A third-class warrior from an untitled family of no importance. I mean, that's how your King would see it." 

"Well, when you put it that way..." you laughed. "Though I'm not sure how I'd feel about being a pawn in a plan to show King Vegeta up." 

"Did he say where you'd be staying?" 

"Do you really need to ask that question?" 

"Oh. Oh, my. Well, at least you'll be able to take it easy for a while. Or not." (F/n) laughed. "But again..." 

"I doubt it will be any different there than it is here. He hasn't been doling out any special treatment now, I don't see how that would change if I'm with him all the time." 

"Maybe," (F/n) giggled, "Maybe he just wants you to earn your keep before he starts handing out gifts." 

"You're too easily amused," you said, with a slight smile. As you finished packing what (f/n) had folded, you started to think. What if that was your only...no, surely he wouldn't simply snatch you from soldiering duty and...? 

But this was temporary, even if he did mean to have you to himself for a period. Yes, that made sense, so that had to be it. 

* * *

You had to admit that Frieza had a sick sense of humor when you got your assignment on his ship. 

Guarding his quarters. It was a standard shift and basically equated to standing around glaring at people who passed by, checking paperwork if they had a legitimate reason to be in there, and so forth. It got tedious, but...it was tolerable, at the very least. Although standing in one place for extended periods like that had you twitching like a madwoman and counting every line in the floor that you were able to see. 

Shifts were just long enough for you to get severely bored before switching out and getting something to eat...before heading back for the night's rest, usually. 

It was very strange, to say the least. Mostly silence for hours, then going to bed. Alone. 

Waking up as he was leaving in the morning didn't help matters either, and several days elapsed without you actually seeing his face. You were beginning to understand why he'd brought you along in the first place. With work hours like these, was it really that surprising to not want to come back to empty quarters, even if the only other occupant happened to be asleep at the time? 

And when he made his visit to Planet Vegeta directly, you were not taken along. Instead, you were given strict orders to stay _inside_ his quarters for the entirety of the next two days. In a way, it made sense to you. After that display with your father, there was no guarantee that such behavior wouldn't be repeated by other saiyans, particularly those of more noble blood. Still, it would have been nice to see the planet again... 

You logged into your assignment system through the computer in his room and found an order from a day prior that seemed to be a mass message to all saiyans...an order to return to the planet. But of course, Frieza had told you to ignore it. 

* * *

It was day two before he finally showed, and you'd taken off your armor to clean it up when he walked through the door. 

"Nice to see you showing up when I'm awake," you said, turning towards him--and stopping in your tracks. There was a look in his eyes that you weren't sure about as he stepped into the room, but given that it trailed down your figure, you were pretty sure where this would be going. 

"I am a busy man, I'll have you know." He advanced, smirking at you. 

"Of course you are." There was something in his stride that...in a way, disturbed you, made you feel quite a bit smaller. And though that made no sense  to you, he could see the effect...and he revelled in it. 

"It has been a while, hasn't it," He said, drawing you into a secure embrace, his voice shifting to a dark and yet entrancing tone, "...and I think it's time you earned your place here." 

* * *

*FRIEZA'S POV* 

I didn't let her go for several hours. 

I _was_ going to tell her what had happened, or at least, the version deemed suitable for the remaining saiyans. But not before engaging in a bit of delicious irony. 

I had her calling my name over and over...in the graveyard of her own people.


	7. Upheaval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you learn that your purpose in serving Frieza is two-fold.

### Upheaval

You took the news that Planet Vegeta had been destroyed by a meteor shower about as well as Frieza expected. 

He spoke of anxiety, of having felt responsible for the event because of having ordered the saiyans back (something about performing a census), but whenever your head dropped to your hands, he could only smirk. 

Gone. They were all gone. 

And, as expected, you sought comfort in his arms. You were able to forget the pain of being one of the last saiyans nearly every night. That stabbing bliss would remind you that you were perfectly safe here with him. 

Five weeks went by in this manner before you were returned to the station. You resumed normal duties, and endured your friend (f/n)'s teasing with admirable calmness. 

And then all communication with him stopped. 

You began to wonder what you'd done. Had consoling someone grieving really been that difficult for Frieza? Had you done something else that you were unaware of, or had he simply, despite reassuring you to the contrary, gotten bored of you? He made several visits to the station over the next month or two and not once did he ask for you. 

So you dealt with it the best way you knew how. 

* * *

"(Y/n), you really have to stop doing this." The doctor commented as you emerged from the healing pod and handed you a towel which you promptly made use of drying your (h/c) hair. 

"Why? Works out for both sides. Jeice gets to beat the shit out of someone he hates, and I get to get just a little bit stronger." You laughed. 

"That's not exactly what I mean." 

"What do you mean then? You should speak plainer if you want me to actually understand you." 

"I mean your body has gone through enough as it is, in the last year." He said quickly. 

"What, did I get some kind of STD from Lord Frieza? Is that it?" you asked. 

"Well, no...it's just..." 

"Just what?!" 

He took a deep breath. "I can't have him finding out that I told you. So this doesn't go farther than this room, alright?" 

"Fine, I won't tell anyone if it's that important." 

"You've had three miscarriages in the past year." 

"...what?" 

No, that wasn't possible, was the first thing you thought. Your races were too vastly different, there was no way it was possible that you should even be _that_ compatible. And how could you not have noticed that?! You would think you'd have noticed losing a baby! 

"That's impossible." 

"That is what we told him." 

"WHAT?!" Alright, now this was making even less sense. Had Frieza been bedding you like that with the express purpose of producing a child? Why would he do something like that, and if that had been his intention, wouldn't he have preferred someone of his own race to do it with? 

"He wanted a sibling for his son," the doctor said quickly, noting the confusion, and then the anger, in your face. "He made mention that his own brother was quite a few years older than him. Ten or twelve I believe, and that he did not want his own son growing up as...alone as he was. And he did not want the stupid toadying and demands that would come from having other young noble changelings fill the same position." 

Well, that made you a little less mad. But only just a little. Why couldn't he have had the decency to tell you that that was what he wanted? It was a rational scheme, but so utterly practical that you couldn't help but feel offended. 

_Well, it's not like you'd have as easily said yes to that, as you did to...other things._

You smiled a bit weakly at the thought. True enough, you supposed. And then your mind lead you to that beating that your father had given you. The blood you'd coughed up. 

The pain in your abdomen that hadn't subsided for several days despite being in the healing tank. 

Had...had he known? Or at least suspected? Is that why he had directed so many savage blows to your stomach? 

"Are you alright?" his tone sounded more concerned than it had prior. 

"Yes, I'm fine. I just got out of the healing tank. Why wouldn't I be?" 

You paused. Why would he ask that, unless... 

"Please tell me that I'm not." 

"...I was able to perform the test while you were out, and a blood sample confirmed it." 

A thousand thoughts were buzzing through your head at that. You were too young for this. Your reputation was ruined as it was, this would only make it worse. Who wanted to be known as the woman who bore Lord Frieza a bastard child? 

Your hands settled over your abdomen, and trying desperately to not explode with anger or cry like, well, a baby, you asked, "Have you told him yet?" 

"He already knows." 

"What?" 

"Your records state that you had blood drawn two months ago, just before you were reassigned back here, and the test was performed. I merely repeated it to be sure." 

_That bastard_ , you thought, _Knocked me up and sent me home_. 

"Why WAS I reassigned here?" you asked. 

"As I recall, he wished to avoid a fourth miscarriage. Something we have learned about saiyans is that their rate of miscarriage is far higher than the norm." 

"Yes, it...is." You remembered that from when an older female had given you 'the talk' years ago. "Only the strongest survive," she had said, "Even before birth, the weak do not live. This is why our birth rate is low but our survivors are strong." Funny that they had taken a simple biological fact and warped it like that... 

"You may have noticed that your assignments have been on-station only, and that you haven't been assigned any planets to clear. This is...for obvious reasons." 

"And the complete lack of communication? What reason could he possibly have for that?" 

"I think I may safely guess that he feels his presence is a source of anxiety for you." 

You paused, both hands still resting on your belly. Nervous fear stole over you, and before you knew it you were shaking. But there was still one final question you had. 

"Why me? Why not a female of his own race?" 

"His race HAS no females." 

"...what?" 

He gave you a quick biology lesson on changelings. They were all hermaphrodites, nearly all of whom expressed as male, and were capable of breeding either with each other or on their own. However, the act of breeding on one's own could only be done once, which was what had happened with Frieza's son. 

"Again, why didn't he choose someone of his own race? Even if they weren't, um, fully female?" 

"I think his sentiment was that he did not want to have to go through the whole unpleasant process on his own again. When two changelings breed together during a fertile period, they both come away from the experience pregnant. Can you imagine the swelled head that would result in one of his race, having borne Lord Frieza a child?" 

"And...he doesn't think that is the case with me?" 

"You've always known your place very well. You've never let your ego get out of control because of your sharing his bed, you have made no requests for special treatment...you seemed the ideal choice." 

You had so many more questions. So many more. 

But the shock was settling in. 

"When would he have planned to let me know?" 

"I believe the idea was to let you figure it out on your own as the months went by." 

"What am I supposed to do?!" 

"Wait. That's all. I've already told you far too much, and again, do not tell anyone that I did so. He will undoubtedly show up soon and ask after your health, and I will be able to conclude, hopefully, that...both of you...are well." 

You left in a hurry, eager to get back to your quarters, and once there proceeded to wrack your brain trying to answer all of your remaining questions. 

Frieza had told you his attentions to you were because he desired a blanket. The doctor had said he wanted a woman to produce a child for the express purpose of being his son's companion, so that he would not grow up alone, or with some noble's brat whose parents would no doubt make use of the friendship. Which was it? Both, perhaps? 

Either way, you were just a means to an end.


	8. Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you find that he hasn't forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now using "Arcosian" too because it sounds nicer than "changeling."

### Development

Things...changed after that. 

Despite being peeved at having such a thing thrust on you, you found yourself oddly content. The doctor told you the most fretful period in the pregnancy as far as miscarriages were concerned had passed, and therefore your only concern now was nutrition. And avoiding overexertion. 

That was the most difficult part. The doctor had said you were in the clear, yet your work assignments were drying up like water in a desert. 

It was so...unlike...Frieza to be that careful. But considering how your last three pregnancies had gone, perhaps it was for the best. 

The comforting "nesting" feelings (as the doctor described it) you got didn't help you feel any better about the comments, however. As you started to show, you found yourself...isolated. (F/n) had no issues with it, but quite a few others did. Whereas before, when you had been, as one particularly rude minion said, "only his mistress," when your dalliance involved only yourselves, things had been fine...now that you had fallen pregnant, it seemed quite a few people wanted to avoid you. 

Whether it was from fear of Frieza or a general dislike of seeing the results of the aforementioned dalliance, you didn't know. It was just as well that people weren't bothering you, though, because you felt... 

...well, it was hard to describe, but the best answer you could come up with was "weak." Training had become much more difficult and when you asked (f/n) to check your power level with her scouter she noted at least a 30% drop from your previous high. 

You knew that wasn't normal. Sure, you weren't going out on planet clearing jobs anymore, but you were still training, albeit a bit less than before. A loss like that was completely and utterly out of the ordinary, and it made you feel more vulnerable than you had in ages. 

The doctor, however, disagreed. He'd been able to salvage some saiyan medical information and found that a diminished power level was quite common once the second trimester began. So...like a lot of other things, you got used to it. 

Your appetite seemed to increase greatly despite your fighting less and less; you seemed to be congested all the time, to say nothing of the intermittent nosebleeds; and though the cramps were not that bad they were still an annoyance. 

It wasn't all bad. 

But...you were beginning to feel a bit lonely. This on-again, off-again thing with Frieza was now off again, and you were wondering what would happen after the child was born. Would he take it and leave you completely? Would he allow you to look after it? Would he...kill you, once you had served your purpose? He'd assured you once before that those who did a good job for him tended to be allowed to keep doing said job, but anymore you weren't sure of very much. Especially when it came to him. 

_At least I still have you_ , you found yourself thinking, looking down at your belly. 

Near the end of the fifth month, the station doctor made an appointment for you to get an ultrasound. You'd had one or two before to check on the baby's health, but this one, well...you found yourself looking forward to it with anxious anticipation. 

* * *

"Well, it looks like someone has been following all my instructions. Good work, (y/n)." 

"Taking the vitamins, eating properly, not training as much...I tell you, doc, that last one's a hard pill to swallow." 

"But you've handled it very well. Now, let's get on with the ultrasound." 

Shifting a bit awkwardly, you lay down and raised your shirt slightly. The doctor brought over the rolling desk with the screen, and once making sure it was on, moved the wand over your lower abdomen. 

It had been hard to see before, but it was now clear that the body was distinctly of the changeling variety. Its tail was long, curving from its tiny rear, through its legs and around to the top of its head. Whether it had any saiyan traits was unclear. 

And it was kicking. 

Seeing it like this, you couldn't help but smile. In a line of work that had you taking life after life after life, you were finally _giving_ it. It was a strange contentment to have, considering everything that had gone on up to this point. 

"Now, let's see...boy, or girl...or both, as the case may be." The doctor laughed and squinted a bit  as he looked. "Well, well! Looks like you'll be having a boy. Congratulations." 

You were getting up from the bed, and the doctor was telling you he'd send you a few pictures and a video capture of the ultrasound, when the door suddenly opened. 

It was Frieza. 

"Er--Lord Frieza, we weren't expecting you!" 

"You started without me." 

"We...I wasn't told that you'd be here." 

"I wasn't either," you said, keeping your gaze down. 

"Hmph. Well, in any case, what news is there?" He addressed the doctor sharply. 

"It's in good health, my lord. And it's a boy." 

"Good. You can leave now, I simply need to have a word." 

The doctor shuffled out, and you began to feel, well...even more awkward, and even a little afraid, when Frieza approached you. 

"It has been a while, hasn't it, (y/n)," he said. "You'll have to forgive me for that." 

"Of course. I...would have told you about this when I first found out, but..." you took a deep breath and tried to pretend that you were still surprised by all of this, "...but I was...worried about how you would react." 

"You don't need to fear my anger. Far from it, actually; I'm quite pleased with this development. Kuriza will have someone to play with." 

So that was his son's name. 

"That's...that's good." 

"Look at me, (y/n)." 

You looked up at Frieza. 

"What do you want?" 

"Ex...excuse me?" You asked shakily. 

"Women in your position always want _something_. What is it that _you_ want?" 

"...I...don't particularly want anything." Aside from not dying in the next five minutes. 

"Rubbish. How can you be so brazen as to lie to me like that?" 

"I'm not lying!" 

Frieza stepped closer and took your chin in an iron grip, forcing your eyes to stay locked with his. "You carry the child of a prince and claim to want nothing. Do you know how absurd you sound?" 

"It's...it's the truth. I don't need gifts, I don't need ranks or titles...I just...if anything...I want to know where I stand with you." 

"You stand in my favor...for the moment. As long as you continue to obey me it will stay that way." His nails began to dig into your skin. "You can do that, can't you?" 

"Whatever you tell me to do, I'll do. Have I given you any reason to doubt me?" 

"No, I suppose you haven't." He let go of you, and you began to breathe normally. 

"So...so what happens now?" You asked. He seemed to have been contemplating something, and looked up when you spoke. 

"I'm transferring you elsewhere," Frieza said, with a wry little smirk, "Tell me, what do you know of court intrigues?" 

"Very little. I...never saw the court of King Vegeta, after all." 

"A royal court is a nest of vipers, no matter what species you find yourself mixing with." 

"Why...why do you mention it?" 

"Because I'm sending you to my home planet. Considering how out of the way this station is, and how much rabble there tends to be here...well, I would prefer to have my son born someplace more...refined, is all." 

"You...you would..." 

"What, is this a refusal?" 

"No! No, it's just...I'm not exactly...we're not..." 

"Oh, are you worried about your reputation?" he asked, seeming pleased with the effect this talk was having on you. 

"A...just a little." 

"A change of scenery would improve it, no doubt. And besides..." he leaned closer, and lifted your chin, "...in the Arcosian court, there is no shame in being a royal mistress." 

Something in your gut told you that once you arrived on that planet you wouldn't be leaving it again. 

You hoped you were wrong.


	9. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your new home's pretty nice. If only you could feel comfortable there.

### Adjusting

Landing gave you a creeping sense of fear, and you actually had to take a few minutes to calm down before letting the pod open. 

A minion led you out, and after a short trip--and seeing more changelings than you ever had before--you arrived (queasily). 

Wow. 

If you didn't feel overwhelmed, bowled over, and generally out of your element before, you certainly did now. He was putting you here? Well, you supposed it made sense, but still...a palace. He had sent you to a freaking palace. 

The claustrophobic sensation came back, and after putting your things away, you were told where the kitchens were. 

You thought food might help the nausea, so headed straight there--stopping cold when you walked in and noted the other changelings there. 

Gods, how unwelcome, how utterly out of place you felt. 

At least you were allowed to eat in peace, despite having many eyes on you. But when you finished, three changelings moved to your table from the next one. 

"You're the new one, huh?" A blue-scaled one asked. 

"Of course she is." answered a second, green one. "Have you seen any _other_ monkey women around here?" 

"Stop," said the third, looking at you, "You hate being called that. Right?" 

"...right." 

"You seem very out of sorts here." 

"Well of course. Everyone knows _her_ story. She's probably never even seen so much luxury in all her life." 

"That's just the general sentiment we get from Lord Frieza, though. Tell me, what's the _real_ story?" the blue one asked. 

"He claimed to be cold and that he needed a blanket." 

"Well, we could guess that much. But how did...?" 

"Oh, come on, don't badger her about it." The green one said, "Look...what's your name?" 

"(Y/n)," you say. 

"(Y/n), then. Listen, there's a few things you're going to want to know about him, if you don't know them already. One, you probably should avoid getting too friendly with any men. Frieza's got a _serious_ jealous streak. And I do mean serious." 

"How serious?" you asked, a bit nervously. 

"I think you know. Two...you'll probably find it easy to keep him happy. Just listen to him. Common sense things  like that." 

"How do you...know?" 

"He grew up here," the changeling said, distractedly, "Third, and most importantly. If you encounter his son, which I have no doubt that you will, do not upset him. If there is one single, solitary thing in the universe that Frieza cares for, it's his son. Cross that particular line and there won't be enough of you left to bury." 

"How...how old is his son?" you asked, desperate for a change of subject. Anything related to death was just going to make your heart race _more_. 

"Almost three, I think. Absolutely precious little thing, and very attached to his father." 

It made you think of what he'd told you, of what the doctor had told you, of his desire for Kuriza to have a playmate. Hearing him spoken of as being so attached to the boy, though...it planted a little seed of hope. He cared for something, at the very least. He wasn't completely unsalvageable. 

What an odd notion to have, you thought. 

"I'm not going to see him, though, I'm assuming?" 

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends. Frieza's been making some odd decisions with the kid." 

"Odd?" 

"He sees the child far more frequently than a nobleman usually does, he's using the nannies far less than others, and isn't getting a governess in yet to teach him his letters." 

"He's barely able to speak, I can understand that." 

"Yes, but his father did that with him. Wanted him on the ball as soon as possible." 

"You're all certainly very open with this information," you said suddenly, "I mean...it doesn't seem...if you were...elsewhere, sharing all this might not seem wise." 

"It's no more than you're going to hear in the next few months." A passing changeling said, shrugging. 

"Who are all of you? You all live here, I'm guessing?" 

"Arctica," said the first. 

"Polari," said the second. 

"Blizarra," said the third. 

Arctica nodded at your question once they'd all introduced themselves. "You could say that. This is...well, I'm not sure how to describe it to you. Put it this way, the women of the court live here." 

"Are you noblewomen, then?" 

"Of a sort," Polari giggled. 

"You don't have to hide it," Blizarra said, "Honestly. Why does everyone seem to dance around saying the word 'mistress'? We're all the King's, does it really matter?" 

"What, all of you?" you burst out. 

"Oh, we're not all," Arctica said. 

"...how many mistresses does the King KEEP?" 

"Oh, seven or eight..." 

Wow. 

"...teen. What can I say, he gets bored easily. We're not complaining, though. It's a lot easier than real work." 

"But she might have to be different, being Frieza's, and all," Polari said. 

"I just obey, and he's happy. That's...all he asks." 

"And what have you asked of him? You're his only one. I can only imagine the attention and the benefits _you_ will get." 

"I haven't asked anything of him." 

"Oh, honey, you _have_ to. Think how much he _can_ give!" 

"I also don't want to test his patience," you said, looking up, "I'm a bit...a bit weak right now, from...the baby, and..." 

"Very smart girl. That'll serve you well." 

* * *

They'd talked with you for an hour before you were finally able to leave. 

And so time passed. 

A month went by and you were solidly moving up in clothing sizes--no longer were you given the skintight underarmor suits; instead, you were wearing loose-fitting outfits. Once or twice your new friends suggested you make requests for silks or other such nice things, but quite honestly you were still unsure about whether doing so was wise. 

Late one morning, as you were sitting quietly in the library area reading, you felt a sudden tugging at your sleeve. 

You looked to the side and saw a young changeling with a red biogem standing and clutching an oddly shaped plush toy. Whether it was a bear with no ears or just a blobbish thing was unclear. But the child itself was... 

...closely followed by a minion. It made you wonder, was this...was this Kuriza? 

"Yes?" you asked, looking down with a slight smile. He was utterly adorable, looking up at you with those large red eyes of his. 

"Are you mommy?"


	10. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've settled a bit but are you really safe?

### Complications

*Frieza's POV* 

"Father, I don't appreciate how you've been meddling in my affairs." I was glaring, but trying to remain civil. 

"You do not need to be present at the birth of a bastard," came King Cold's annoyed reply, "Honestly, I don't see what's gotten into you." 

"He is still _my child_. Just because **you** neglect your children does not mean I intend to do the same." 

"I gave you everything a child could possibly have wanted. How can you call that being neglected?" 

"Everything...except what I wanted most. Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do." 

I made my goodbyes and ended the call. 

The fool doesn't understand. He never has and he never will. 

...something about his tone, though...I think it would be best if I made a visit. 

Just to be sure. 

* * *

*Reader POV* 

"Er..." the minion seemed to shift awkwardly. 

You looked down at the little face again, and then back up at the minion. 

He shrugged, expression shifting to fear. Looked like he was thinking the same thing you were. 

_It's like trying to do delicate engineering work with no tools_ , you thought, _Gods, if I get this wrong..._ If he was Frieza's...but, then, what if he wasn't? 

"Why would you think I was mommy?" 

There was a pause, and he looked a bit sad. 

"Oh--" Okay, you needed to act fast. If you got in trouble for it, fine, but from what the others had said, doing nothing and letting him be unhappy would cause more of it than you would attempting to fix this little issue. Funny, you never thought comforting a child would be so necessary for your survival. Shaking just a bit, you picked him up and placed him on your (rather small) lap. "Don't look so sad. What's your name?" 

He looked up, still clutching the plush toy. "K'riza." 

"Kuriza," the minion corrected. 

Well, that sealed it. 

"Ognam said no mommy." 

"You don't believe him, do you?" 

Kuriza shook his head. "Everyone has mommy. Book says so." 

"Oh, so you're looking for your mama?" 

He nodded vigorously, and you smiled a bit weakly. Poor thing. It was going to be hard for anyone to explain the nature of his people to him. In particular that no, he really did _not_ have a mother. You could only guess that Frieza was delaying this particular bit of news. 

"Well," you said, on seeing the minion making a "hurry up" motion, "Whoever she is, she is very lucky to have had you. I bet she loves you." 

You didn't know what else to say, really. But you were rewarded with a smile as the minion picked up Kuriza and left. 

* * *

"Alright...he's doing good," The doctor glanced over the ultrasound screen that you were watching with him, and had just gotten done pointing out the child's visible features to you. His feet appeared to be like yours, but aside from that his genetics appeared to heavily favor his other half. 

"Is there anything I should worry about?" you asked. 

"Well," he said, "Aside from the warnings I've given you in the past, no. Just try to stay as calm and relaxed as possible." 

"Alright," you said quietly, "Guess I'll be on my way, then." 

You left, shifting awkwardly. It had been another couple weeks; Frieza had visited once or twice, and you were...settling, it seemed. But something kept you on edge. You weren't sure what it was, but since his last visit you got the idea that the other changelings were increasingly uncomfortable around you--and you had no idea why! 

You were just about to head back to your room for a nap when you felt a tugging on the back of your pants. You looked back to see... 

"Hi!" 

Kuriza again. Still holding that odd plush toy. 

"Hello, little one. It's nice to see you again." 

He stared at you in silence until you spoke again. 

"Did you have a question?" 

"No," he said, "I wanted to be near you." 

"Why?" 

"Bad." 

He gave no other context, and you looked around for the minion that was with him the last time--he wasn't there. 

"Where is--?" 

"Fell asleep reading to me." Kuriza laughed and took your hand. "Can you read to me?" 

"Sure, I can do that." You smiled down at him, and got the same in response. "We'll have to go to the library though, I don't have any books good for kids." 

"Okay." 

You walked quietly, and despite how happy he seemed, you were still worried. But you comforted yourself with the knowledge that Kuriza would at least carry a good report to his father...and that had to count for something. 

You chose a book of children's fairytales and sat down with him in one corner, and just as you were about to draw another chair up for him, Kuriza took a seat in your lap and curled up next to you. 

You read quietly for a couple hours and were about to close the book when you heard footsteps behind you. 

Kuriza clenched one of your fingers. 

You looked back to see the minion...and four or five elite soldiers. They could see you, but not Kuriza, who had ducked down--scared of the sudden intrusion. 

"His highness the king sends his regards," said one, drawing up one arm and charging a blast from the cannon strapped to it.


	11. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick decision by some elites and a desperate attempt to protect something precious leads to what you are sure is the end.

### Mother

"Why would the King do that?" you asked, smiling down at Kuriza, stroking his face, and generally just trying to calm him down. 

As the shot fired you ducked forward, clinging to Kuriza--for what reason, you weren't sure, you just felt that it was vital you do so. Kuriza started crying when a shot came a little too close and singed his fingers. 

"She has the young Lord!" one of the elites shouted, "Ceasefire!" 

"If I hit him, we'll just say she did it." The first shouted, "And besides! No witnesses!" 

"But--" 

"Oh, the hell with it, he's right! The kid'll rat to his father and THEN where will we be?" said another. 

Shot after shot continued to come at you, and you ducked among the shelves as each shot tore through and created an awful smell of burning wood and paper. The others had split up, and you were too busy trying to figure out how to avoid the next blast, wondering if they would punch you... 

"It's okay," you said in a brief moment of concern. You noticed that Kuriza had been crying. "It's going to be alright. I won't let them get you." 

Suddenly a blast found its way to your shoulder from the back, and you yelped in pain--paling when you noticed the spreading redness under your shirt. 

So this was it, then. 

You looked back to Kuriza, though, who you could tell was even more frightened than you. You had faced death several times before, but he--he was a child. He shouldn't even have to be seeing things like this. 

Let alone dying himself. 

"It's alright," you said, falling to your knees as another shot grazed your arm and exposed bone, "It's going to be alright. Just close your eyes, okay?" 

You wrapped your good arm around him as he obeyed, shaking. 

"It's going to be alright." 

You looked up only to realize you were in a corner. 

"One more. Right in the back. Then we can get the brat." 

Your vision was blurring, and you took a deep breath as you heard the cannon charging once again. 

But it didn't fire. 

You were puzzled, but leaning heavily against the wall--shielding Kuriza from seeing whatever it was, and given your blood loss you were too shaky to turn around and look anyway. 

"Lord Frieza!" came the voice, "We--" There was a strangled sound. 

The last thing you heard before blacking out was an angry yell, but who it was from was a mystery. 

* * *

"Mama?" 

_That can't be right..._ you thought, _I must have died...maybe that's..._

"Mama?" 

Your eyes blearily opened, and you saw...the glass of a healing tank. But...if you were here...why did you feel so weak? 

You reached out to touch the glass, blinking to clear away your blurry vision. That was when you saw Kuriza. 

_Why is he calling me mama?_ you thought. 

But you blinked, and he was gone. 

You slept for what felt like forever, and woke once more. This time on... 

...on a hospital bed? When had you moved out of the healing tank? Why hadn't you... 

"Mmph..." You started to shift. Every muscle felt weighted down, but somehow, you managed it. You looked around and saw that the room was completely empty. Well, it was a medical bay after all. But someone would be along sooner or later. 

You pushed back the sheets and realized that you were in a hospital gown...and your stomach was smaller. 

Much more so than it was when you... 

You pulled the gown up and looked quizzically at the large scar across your stomach. How...what...? Had they removed the baby? Had you lost him? 

There was a quick knock at the door, and you saw Kuriza peek out from behind it just after you put your gown back down. "You're awake! You're awake!" 

He rushed over and clambered up onto the bed to sit next to you. "Brother wants to see you." 

"Brother?" 

That was when the door opened again. 

In walked Frieza, carrying a blue bundle. 

"What...?" 

He glanced up and you went silent as he approached. To say you were feeling...odd...was an understatement. This whole affair, this entrapping you, and the child now being here, and... 

But then you looked down at that little face, so much like Frieza's. Only a few minor differences betrayed that he had any other blood--the pale skin on his face was much more peachy, like yours, but he still had the pink stripes, and on his head was a purple biogem, though of a much lighter shade than Frieza's. You unwrapped the bundle of blankets a bit and looked over his little hands, little feet--and that tail. You smiled at it, and then at him when he opened his eyes. 

Dark. They were dark, just like yours. 

* * *

*Frieza's POV* 

If I didn't have her before, I do now. 

It's not just the child. 

It's not just Kuriza. 

It's not even her attachment to me, if it exists. 

Her power level has been permanently altered by her injuries and the traumatic nature of the birth (thank you, saiyan biology. Never thought I'd say that, but really, when you consider what happens to the mother's body in a time of crisis...), and certainly not for the better. 

She will never be powerful enough to fight me. 

She will have no choice but to be happy with what I will give her.


	12. Righteous Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You explain the situation to Frieza when you regain consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff, some OOCness. >_>

### Righteous Anger

"What did you name him?" 

Funnily enough, it had never occurred to you to actually name the child before his birth. You had a few in mind, of course, it was just that...well... 

"Algid." 

You looked down as little Algid opened his eyes again, and yawned before starting to mewl. 

"Is he hungry?" Kuriza asked, peeking curiously. 

"Speaking...speaking of which," you said, "How does he...I mean, would I be able to, or...?" 

"There are certain...supplements he will have to take, but other than that, you should be able to. You've been given a sufficient amount of intravenous nutrition, so anything you give him will not be lacking." Frieza looked away, and inwardly you found yourself laughing. Was he that embarrassed? It was nothing he hadn't seen before. Or was it that he hadn't known what they were for? 

"What are you talking about?" Kuriza asked. 

"We're talking about what to feed him. Could you turn away for a minute? Look out the window for me, tell me what you see." 

Kuriza rushed over to the window to do just that. 

Awkwardly, you undid the next few buttons of the hospital gown. This all felt so strange, so, for lack of a better word, alien, but at the same time you felt comforted. You _knew_ what to do. You _knew_. 

Though you had to admit breastfeeding came with one of the weirdest sensations you'd ever had. First there was pain, and then there was tingling, and then an odd sense of euphoria. 

Frieza was pointedly not watching. Kuriza, meanwhile, had climbed back onto the bed and was staring wide-eyed. "That's what they're for!" He said it like he'd just figured out something incredible, and was proud of himself for having done so. 

"It's not polite to stare," Frieza said quickly. 

"He's only curious." 

"Can he breathe?" Kuriza asked. 

"Yes," You said, nodding. 

It went on for a little while and as Algid was finishing up, Frieza sent Kuriza off with the same minion you'd seen last time. You wondered why he hadn't simply killed the man for falling asleep and letting Kuriza run off like he had, but then you figured, it would be hard to explain a rotating set of caretakers to the young one. Probably best to just threaten the guy--no doubt he would NOT make the same mistake again. 

"What happens now?" you asked, once you'd burped Algid. "Considering...everything. I'm not making any complaints, I just want to know what I'm supposed to be doing." 

"Exactly what you're doing now," Frieza replied. "Kuriza tells me that you protected him, but he didn't seem to have the words to say more. Why did he need protecting? I saw that he had a slight injury, I just thought that it was that he'd gotten caught in the middle." 

"Yes," you replied quickly, "Your father's soldiers...well, obviously they were there for me, but...a shot grazed him, and I tried to keep him close and run. They ended up agreeing to kill him too in order to avoid having witnesses." 

"They were going to kill my son to cover their tracks?" 

"Yes." 

"I did...question one of them, but I didn't get that much out of him. You've been...useful. To think that he would go so far as to order my _son_ dead..." Frieza's eyes narrowed. "I think my brother and I have a few things to discuss with him regarding the succession." 

"Pardon...pardon me for asking, but...but, um...isn't he the elder?" 

Frieza laughed. "He never wanted to be King, he enjoys his work too much for that. I, on the other hand...I have no such hang-ups." 

"You never told me what I was to do, exactly," you said quietly, after a period of silence. 

"As I said, what you are doing now. Take care of Algid, and...indulge Kuriza's desires for a mother." 

"I'm...I'm flattered that you..." 

"It saves me a world of trouble," he said, waving one hand absently, "Think nothing of it. In any case, it's best that he have a mother who acts in his best interests, instead of...avoiding her child as often as she can because she would rather social-climb." 

"Thank you." 

"Don't thank me just yet," he said, planting a brief kiss on your forehead. "You haven't even _begun_ to repay me for these kindnesses." 

"I see," you replied, blushing. That was, oddly, one thing you liked about him. That...hunger, as it were. And knowing that _you_ could satisfy it. 

It wasn't until he left that you realized there was a warm feeling stealing over you. This wasn't a life that you had chosen, exactly, but you were happy enough in it. You...you could see yourself going on like this. 

And having a family, even if it was an unconventional one... 

You loved it. 

Maybe even him, too. 

* * *

*Frieza's POV* 

It's sad, really. I am not considered the kindest person in the PTO, and yet I am still regarded as much more the family man than he was. He considers such behavior abnormal...and is no doubt jealous of the relationship I have with Kuriza, who is always happy to see me. If I can help it, Algid will feel the same way. Neither of my sons are going to have to wonder why their papa doesn't love them. Why he doesn't visit. Why he never has time for anyone but himself. 

Father's crossed a line, and if there's one thing I can't tolerate, it's treachery. 

_Especially_ if it's from him.


	13. Doe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has you right where he wants you and there's nothing you can do about it.

### Doe

As tense as things had been before...they eased up quite a bit after Algid was born. For you, anyway. Frieza seemed to visit a little more frequently, and each time seemed to look progressively more irritated and exhausted. 

But he would never say why. 

In his last visit, he'd barely spoken to you at all, and hadn't even spent any time alone with you. In a way, you felt responsible. This probably, you guessed, had a lot to do with his plan to work with Cooler and usurp his father's throne. And that...you were pretty sure that whole fiasco was entirely your fault. 

But it wasn't like you'd asked for it. You hadn't _asked_ for him to keep seeing you, to give you a child, to be brought here, to live better than you had before. You hadn't asked for the family that he'd given you. 

The fact remained, though, that it had all happened, despite your intentions. 

So you did the only thing you could. You acted as Kuriza's mother and tried to make his visits as pleasant as possible. 

* * *

"There we go..." 

"Wow, he eats a long time," Kuriza said as you were burping Algid, "Why?" 

"He's a baby. Babies are growing all the time so they have to eat a lot." 

"...oh. Okay." 

"You haven't finished your food. You're growing, too, so you need to eat." 

"I don't like it." he crossed his arms. "You can't make me." 

"You want to be strong like your father, don't you?" 

He grumbled and started nibbling at the remnants on his plate. 

"Astonishing." 

If the snobbish accent hadn't told you the identity of the voice, the huge shadow that loomed over you would have. 

Why was he--? How could he--? 

_I'm so dead_ , you thought, turning around quickly. 

"Y-your highness," you said, bowing quickly. 

It didn't seem to faze King Cold, who was glancing over Kuriza. "Kuriza, you can finish that later. (Y/n) and I have some things to talk about." 

"But..." 

"C'mon, kid," the minion in the corner said, "Let's go." 

"But--!" 

"We'll be back in a few minutes," was the reply given before he lead Kuriza out of the room. 

You were shaking, and held Algid closely as King Cold took a seat on the other end of the table. 

"What do you want?" you asked. 

"I think the better question is, what do _you_ want?" 

"Wh...what do you mean?" 

"What are you after, exactly?" 

"I'll...I'll tell you what I told your son. Nothing. I'm not after anything." 

"Everyone wants something. Money...power..." He paused and smirked at you, "Freedom. I could get you out of it quite easily, you know." 

"Danger..from you. How stupid do you think I--" 

"I'm happy where I am. Why would you think I would...?" 

"You're as much a prisoner as any soldier. You just..." he chuckled here, "...serve in a different way. You really don't realize the danger you're in, do you?" 

"From you?" 

"From _him_. I was merely trying to end your life quickly and painlessly." 

"You aren't seriously going to claim you are trying to save me by killing me?" 

"My dear, I would kill you quickly. My son...well, my son would do it slowly and painfully. Over a period of years. Can I be clearer? I'd prefer not to spill any blood." 

"You already tried to." 

"And that failed. I'm not quite so blind as my son. He's already on his way here...and if I tried to kill either of you...well, I prefer to remain alive. But if I can't appeal to your survival instinct, perhaps I can indulge your moral outrage." 

"In what way?" you asked. 

The smirk on his face deepened, and he snapped his fingers. One of the elites behind him brought forward a datapad and handed it to you, and just as you turned it on he got up to leave. 

"I think you should know more about the master you've chosen to serve." 

A video started playing on the datapad's screen, and with Algid in one arm, you watched in horror as you saw the destruction of your planet. 

By Frieza's hand. 

* * *

You'd told the minion to take Kuriza off for the rest of the day. That you'd gotten suddenly ill. 

And truthfully, you had. Repeatedly. 

In your head, all you could think was how stupid you'd been. How blind. 

Frieza had completely fooled you, had first seduced and then trapped you. You'd never felt so enraged. You thought back to that period aboard his ship, when he'd gotten you pregnant. 'Don't leave my quarters,' he'd told you once. He must have done it then. It hadn't been to protect you, it had been to keep you blind. 

And then... 

You thought of the night he'd come back in and absolutely pounced on you. It had been...well, if you weren't so mad, you'd have blushed. He'd never before or since had quite the appetite he had that night. What had it been...three times? Four? 

You clenched your fists, and then started slightly as Algid shifted. 

Algid. 

This poor, innocent little thing was just a tool, no doubt to keep you further tied to him. Just like his moving you to Arcosia. Just like getting you so attached to Kuriza. And then there was your weakening after giving birth. 

You were a sitting duck without him, and he knew it. 

And there was nothing you could do about it.


	14. Porcelain Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader sees less and less of Frieza and she begins to contemplate her place. Then, of course, he visits...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to let you name the minion. He turned into a recurring character so I thought it was a good idea.

### Porcelain Oath

Frieza, true to what his father had said, showed up a day later. You were glad that his visit didn't last long, though. He simply stayed long enough to be certain that Algid and Kuriza were safe--barely even acknowledging your presence before leaving once again. 

Bitterly, you thought that if this kept up, perhaps you would be lucky enough to stay a mere nanny, that he might drop you entirely. It was the best you could hope for right now, to be honest. 

You thought back to what your father had said, and felt a rising shame that you'd fallen so far. It had seemed like such a trifling thing, getting involved with Frieza. Nothing more than being his blanket, nothing more than a bit of fun. You'd been perfectly happy to submit to his whims, quite satisfied with the dominant way he handled things whenever you'd had a night together. And now, the thought went on, look what it's gotten you saddled with. No fighting, which meant a weaker power level overall; a baby, which meant a strong emotional attachment and inability to leave due to knowing so little of a growing changeling's needs; and, finally, a crushing sense of guilt, which meant that you were reminded daily of having spent the night of your planet's doom in the bed of the man responsible. 

You were stuck. 

Completely, one hundred percent stuck. 

You couldn't help thinking that you were getting exactly what you deserved. 

* * *

*Frieza's POV* 

"Father. I'm hoping this isn't an attempt to get me to lower my guard. False alarms are not something I take lightly." 

"The situation has been handled, son. I will not be attempting to have either of them killed again." 

I paused and looked suspiciously at him. "And what do you mean by that?" 

"Just what I said. It's been taken care of. You should be happy; I've decided to stop bothering you about it. She's very loyal, isn't she?" 

"Of...course." I stopped again. There was no way he could be this stupid--this kind of a feint was too simplistic, too easy to see through. A single visit without any incidents could not mean that he had no intentions of having her killed. What, then, could it mean? "And when did you come to that conclusion?" 

"After speaking with her. Quite an obedient little thing, I would say. Too much so." 

"Father, if you put _one hand on her_ \--" 

"Please," King Cold said, laughing, "I wouldn't dream of such a thing. In any case she's far too short for my taste. No, I simply had a conversation with her. That's all." 

_I know you're lying to me, father, but...how, that's the question._

"Are you really so attached to her? You honestly thought I'd try to steal her away from you?" 

"I couldn't care less about her," I replied, "She is merely the vessel to bear a sibling for Kuriza, nothing more." 

"You have put yourself in a delicate situation, however, if you'll allow me to advise you on that." 

"In what way? I know how to handle one woman." 

"One woman," King Cold said, laughing, "The last female of her race, a race you obliterated. Have you asked yourself what you would do if she found out?" 

"There is no one left whom she has access to that would tell her. I am not an idiot, no matter what Cooler might say." 

"She could access the information on her own. Gossip is a powerful thing. You really do need to be more attentive to that matter, or...something might get through. Now, I have a lot to do. It was nice talking, son, we really should do it more often." 

The screen flickered off, and I turned aside. A warning to keep her from knowing...did he really think I was that dumb? But if... 

I stopped in my tracks as I turned around. No. 

He couldn't possibly mean... 

Could he have...? 

That...bastard. 

* * *

*Your POV* 

A few weeks went by without so much as a message from Frieza. Kuriza, who had never gone so long without at least hearing from his father, started to get worried. 

"What if someone hurt him?" he asked at lunch one afternoon. 

"No one can hurt your father," you said quietly. 

"But..." 

"No one can. Alright? He'll call, or he'll visit soon and tell you why. Alright?" 

"Okay." Defeated, he obeyed you, and started to clear his plate. 

"I still don't know how you manage to get it done," the minion, (m/n) said, "He never obeys me like that." 

"He doesn't think you're his mother," you whisper. 

"Good point. I'm beginning to wonder why Frieza keeps me around at all, but I guess..." 

"He is still an heir, and an heir needs more than one attendant." 

"Yeah, but you could serve just as well for that. I don't get it." 

"I don't know any more than you do. You think he tells me anything?" 

"Well...I did, but I guess he doesn't." 

You shrugged, and as the meal went on your thoughts started to wander. You were still furious at having been so thoroughly fooled, but you could easily chalk that up to being young and... 

..and... 

You shook your head. Even if you had any feelings for him before, to have them now would just be...well, wrong. He'd wiped out nearly your entire race. You shouldn't be listening to that voice in the back of your mind, that primitive part of you satisfied at having secured the strongest mate despite everything. You should be outraged, you should be... 

But the sensible part of your brain soon interrupted. Moral outrage was all well and good but expressing it could have some very negative consequences. You didn't want to end up yet another of his victims. 

_You're a grown woman now_ , you thought, _And you've got to act a bit smarter. Hard lesson to learn, that you were stupid, but it could have gone worse. Much, much worse._

"PAPA!" 

Kuriza's sudden shout stirred you from your inner thoughts, and you glanced to the side as the young one went running to the door, and virtually leapt into his father's arms. 

You turned and looked back at Algid, shaking slightly. Alright. You could do this. 

_You can do this._

"I'm sorry I've been away so long, Kuriza. But there were a lot of things that needed to be taken care of. I wanted to make sure that no one would try to hurt you or your brother--" 

"Or mama." 

"--again." 

And with that, Frieza sat down to lunch with the two of you, as easily as he had ever done before. You were inwardly repulsed at the perverseness of the situation, but the feeling soon passed away in favor of the polite deference you had come to show when he was around. After a few hours of this, he sent Kuriza and Algid off with (m/n) for their afternoon naps. 

And then he turned to you. 

"You're not as chatty as you usually are," he said, "Is there a reason for that?" 

"Your...your father's visit still has me spooked," you lied. 

"He's not going to do it again, I've made sure of that." He rose and gestured to you to follow him, and once his back was turned you looked away. 

_How could I ever have hoped for more than this?_ you thought, _How could I have been so stupid? Father...father was...he was right._

"What did he say while he was here?" 

"He was..." you paused, thinking for a moment, "...trying to provoke me by telling me that you considered me nothing more than a pet. And then he hinted that you were likely to get bored and kill me." 

"How brutish a thing to say..." Frieza said, "You didn't believe him, did you?" 

"Of course not." 

"Good. I have no intentions of killing you anyway. You know better than to attempt anything stupid." 

"Of...of course I do." 

"Was that all he said?" 

"Yes...he was doing his best to sound...genial, like I should listen to him." 

"I'm glad you didn't." 

"...why?" You went quiet, though, when you felt his tail curl halfway around your waist, like he would have done with his arm had he been so inclined. 

"I enjoy your company, and I would hate to have to end your life over something so trivial." 

He lead you back to your room, and once the door was shut he spoke again. 

"What did he really say?" 

"I told y--" 

He pushed you against the door. "You should know better than to lie to me, (y/n). You're hiding something from me, and I want to know what it is." 

"I--I didn't..." 

His grip moved suddenly from your shoulders to your hips, and he leaned in closely. "Don't...lie...to...me. If I have to say it again..." 

"W...what?" 

"...then I might just have to get angry with you. And not--" his grip tightened, "--in a pleasant way. You're only making this difficult for yourself." 

"H...He..." 

You started to look away, but he turned your face back, forcing you to meet his eyes. 

"He gave me a video...and...and you were on it..." 

"Go on..." He moved one hand to your tail. 

"...and... _nngh..._..." 

The same spine-crushing feeling from the first time returned as he tightly clenched your tail. But Frieza said nothing, and merely kept those blood-red eyes on yours. 

"...the...the planet Vegeta...you were destroying it." 

"(Y/n)," he said, pushing a bit closer to whisper in your ear, "I do hope you're not so silly as to believe just anything you see?" 

The hand on your tail let go, but started idly stroking the spot where the furry appendage met your lower back. 

"No, but...seeing it...it just..." The thought occurred to you that maybe you had been wrong, maybe Frieza _had_ been telling the truth. But then your anger returned, trying to cut through the fog of minor pleasure. Could you really be so stupid as to be fooled a second time? 

"Because if you did believe it," he said, continuing to lavish attention on that glorious spot, "You might start to get angry with me. And if you did that, I might not be able to trust you anymore." 

"I wouldn't." you said. Damn him. Damn him. "I mean, I don't." 

"Good," He said, smirking. After a moment's pause he moved away, leaving your tail twitching as you rather awkwardly followed him...into your bedroom. 

Damn him. 

"We won't be interrupted here, I think." 

"So quickly?" you asked as he closed the door behind you. It was all you could really get out. Anything more and you were sure you'd say something regrettable. Or possibly fatal. 

Then he turned to look at you, and you went still. 

That look. 

That was the same look he'd given you that night... 

He smirked as he took a step forward and you reciprocated by stepping back; feeling like prey under his predatory eyes. "I'm glad to see that you are not as foolish as I thought you might have been." 

"Of--" 

Frieza silenced you with a kiss, and pulled you close, allowing you only a few seconds to break for air before bringing you back into it, spending a minute or two like that before pushing you down onto your bed. He rid you quickly of the dress you were wearing. "A ridiculous, plain thing," he said as he tossed it aside, "For shame. A woman on my arm should look the part, don't you think?" 

You looked away as he shed his armor. "I..." 

He turned your head back to face him. 

You went red, trying to force back the anger, the, well, everything else. You could do this. It would let you forget, at least for a few minutes. It was just animalistic play, after all. "I didn't want to...take advantage of your...to seem like I was..." 

"Like you were what?" he smirked as he removed your undergarments and looked down over your body. 

All his.

"Like I was...asking too much. I'm...I'm not really...I mean, I'm just a..." 

He started stroking your face. "Go on." 

Damn him. 

It wasn't supposed to keep feeling good after you found out. But here you were...once again giving in to your basest instincts. It made you sick. 

_Just let him help you forget, (y/n)_ , you thought to yourself, _You're here...you have no way out...you have to survive somehow. There are worse ways this could be going._

"...just a plaything, aren't I?" There was a hitch in your throat when you felt-- 

Was that his tail? 

"Are you?" he asked. 

The bastard was just perched there on top of you, smiling down at you and acting like you were the odd one reacting to nothing, when here he was, teasing you with his tail. Barely touching that tender button, but still...it was enough. 

His tongue clicked in a scolding way as he sped the movement up, not even achieving anything close to penetration but still causing a tingle that was spreading over your body like wildfire, "Do you really not have any higher aspirations?" 

"I...ah..." How did he expect you to carry on a conversation like this? What was he trying to accomplish here?! "You never told me that I would...ah...be able...that I should..." 

"Didn't I?" Frieza just looked so pleased with himself. Did he suspect? Did he think that if he pushed you to this point, you'd be less able to hide anything? "I must have forgotten." 

The tip of his tail slipped a bit lower. 

You shifted under him. 

"My, my," he said in an amused tone, "Someone's drenched, aren't they?"

You didn't answer. 

"And it's all because of _me_ ," he grinned and removed what was left of his clothing. "But you are mine, after all. It's only natural." 

The tense feeling was building, but just as it began to climb to a point, he moved his tail away. 

And whispered a few words in your ear. 

In the saiyan language. 

It took you a minute to remember what the words meant, but for what felt like the umpteenth time that day, he had stunned you into silence. 

It was an older, but long lasting tradition among the saiyans. There had been no formal ceremonies until the recent generations as far as marriage went, and even then, this one still held on among many and often used in place of actual wedding vows. He had spoken the words to begin this...to claim you as his own. To, for lack of a better term, bind you to him. 

You looked up in confusion and shock. Confusion that he knew the language, and shock, that he would actually do this. 

There was always the possibility of saying no, of course. That was part of this, that the woman could refuse under some grounds or another. That the intended mate was weak, or traitorous, or... 

But you couldn't. The ritual might have allowed for it, but _he_ certainly wouldn't.

"Am I to take your silence as a denial?" Frieza asked sharply. 

You looked up, and not knowing what else to do--your life practically flashing before your eyes--gave the response. 

What a time to start this, you thought bitterly, and as you thought you wondered how it could all be worse. 

He smirked, and continued speaking--once he had pushed into you, of course. 

You took in a deep breath. Each word you spoke seared itself into your mind, and you felt a mounting shame at the thought of making such promises, swearing to so much. 

He began to move in earnest, as if determined to hear you utter each word in passion; it was as if he knew you were trying to forget everything, and wanted to be sure you couldn't. 

Any resistance you had crumbled with the last word you spoke. 

Your fate was sealed. 

"You're mine," Frieza said, laying atop you, "No more foolishness. No more playing around." 

You clenched at his shoulders, unwilling to meet his eyes.

"If I ever... _ever_ ...hear of your seeking someone else..." He pushed deep, and relished the suppressed moan you gave, "Death will be the least of your worries." 

Silence. 

"Say that you're mine," he pushed again. 

"I...I'm yours." 

He began again, and as he pushed you to your end, you shut your eyes. Forget. 

_Forget._

It hit you, and your eyes were forced open as you have him the outcry that he demanded. His end followed shortly, and once the glow passed he curled tightly to you, drawing off your heat. 

"You belong to me."


	15. Platinum and Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By saiyan customs, you have bound yourself to him as his mate. You didn't want to, but...it happened. And things are only going to change more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff. OOCness probably, too.

### Platinum and Silver

He spent several days enjoying your company, as well as (and this surprised you greatly) sharing in teaching Kuriza the first few letters of the alphabet, which the latter had been dying to learn. 

It was odd, though. You would think that this...this binding, this oath, as it were, would change nothing, but it seemed to change _everything_. 

You, Kuriza, and Algid were moved to a much more lavish palace, and you were all but ordered to "start looking the part." 

It just didn't make any sense to you. You were taking it about as seriously as you could, of course, but you hadn't expected him to do the same. Why would he start treating you like...like he'd actually...? 

What in the hell had gotten into him? 

You tried to persuade yourself that everything was fine. You tried to pretend that it was all alright. You were being treated like a Queen, how could you possibly complain about that? 

A part of you was already getting used to it. Already reveling in the change of scenery, in the idea of being able to command others, even if they were only servants and not soldiers. You felt...as if you could deal with this. 

Already your mind was rationalizing it all. Whether or not he actually _had_ destroyed the planet was meaningless now. You had long since made your choice, hadn't you? This sort of thing happened with him all the time. Rebellion? Destruction. Something like that had probably happened, you thought. And if you did somehow manage to get out of this, where would you go? Nowhere was safe. You belonged to a man who could claim the titles of Prince, Lord, and Emperor, depending on which system you were asking the question in. 

No, not belonged. You might as well admit to it. 

You'd pretty much married him, at least by saiyan customs. 

* * *

Frieza had taken the three of you with him when he left the planet. Kuriza, who had never so much as been into orbit, was grinning and looking out the windows of his father's quarters at the stars. "Wow. They look the same up here!" 

"They sure do," you said, holding him up in your other arm so he could see out better. 

Algid gurgled. 

"You too," Kuriza said, almost in reply to his brother's noises. "See, it's better here." 

Sadly, the next few days was much like your time had been on his ship before. He was there very little, and you often went to bed alone, then woke up as he was leaving. 

On the fifth morning after it all began, you came out early to wake Algid for a feeding and when you came back into the living room area noticed Frieza sitting by the window on one of the sofas. Huh. Why would he push one over to the window like that? 

You were about to say something when, as you drew closer, your eyes were assaulted by the far-off glare of what you were pretty sure was a sun. Odd that it could be that far away and yet still hurt that much to look at... 

He was just sitting there. 

As you drew closer, and stood by him, the glare eased up and the warmth of the sun increased. 

And it felt wonderful. Now you could see why he was sitting there, soaking up the sun like he was. 

"Are you going to join me, or aren't you?" His voice was sharp, but tiredly so, and you quickly took the spot beside him. 

You were shutting your eyes to enjoy the light and heat along with him when you felt him slip an arm around you to pull you closer. 

And for the next few minutes that was how you stayed--head on his shoulder, utterly relaxed. 

Again, for a short time, you were able to forget about it all. Anger would do no good in this situation, and besides, he was at least treating you decently. He was rough, perhaps, at times, but you were living well. 

Everything was fine. 

"Wake up," he said with a little half-laugh, shaking your still body briefly "I thought I taught you better than to just fall asleep on me like that." 

Everything was fine. 

"(Y/n)?" 

The first tear slipped out despite your best efforts to keep it in, and the next few joined it quickly. Those you let come and go before still more followed, and you had slipped into silent weeping. 

_But you know he did it._

Everything was fine. 

_Stop trying to deny it._

You were about to start apologizing when you heard the door to Kuriza and Algid's room open. 

"Mama? Papa?" He wandered over, yawning. "Al-gid's not...oh. There he is." He climbed up into his father's lap. 

You felt Frieza's touch on your side clench just a little, but then relax. 

"Mama? Why are you crying?" 

"B-because," you lied, "I'm happy." 

"Oh." 

How it hurt to lie, to just give it all up like that. But in the end, you told yourself, there was no point in questioning Frieza about any of it. If he wanted to give an answer he would, but not a minute before. Planet Vegeta was still gone. No amount of anger or regret could bring it back. 

_At least I have a family to think of now_ , you thought as you looked down at a drowsy Algid, _Instead of having to be alone with it all._

* * *

*Frieza's POV* 

"Are you out of your mind?!" 

I'd never seen father this angry, and vaguely I wondered which chattering minion's mouth I'd have to shut forever later. My plans were not quite yet as secure as I would have liked...but for this, I would have to be patient. Odd that I have so much of it for this, and that usurping the throne would be the thing that united my brother and I. But ever since (y/n) showed up, one strange thing after another has been happening. 

"Whatever are you on about, father?" 

"Don't play dumb with me, son," he growled, "First I'm told you're allowing Kuriza to call that simian whore of yours _mother_ \--!" 

I glared. 

"--and then, I think, it couldn't get worse, could it? Oh, no, surely he's not that foolish! I expected this kind of behavior from your brother. But you?" 

I clenched my fist, but remained silent. 

"Then!" he went on, "Then I find out the worst part of all." 

"What part is that?" 

"You've bought her a bracelet with a purple stone." he sneered.


	16. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a pleasant few weeks, you've returned to Arcosia. But the peace doesn't last long...

### Too Late

*Frieza's POV* 

I keep meaning to ask. 

I am not the nervous kind. I see what I want and take it. 

But this time... 

...this time... 

No moment seems right. Father's upset didn't deter me in the slightest, quite the opposite in fact! But everything must be perfect. 

Cooler has his woman, and now I want mine. 

And she wants to be mine. I can't put words to how good that feels. 

Father went on and on about how she was ruining me, what a distraction she would be, but I simply don't care. I've never wanted anything so much in my life. 

* * *

*Your POV* 

Frieza kept the three of you with him for a few weeks, and seemed almost to regret having to send you back to Arcosia. 

It wasn't that that you noticed the most, though. It was that during that time, he now and again seemed to be about to say or ask something before deciding against it. He looked almost...flustered. But you put it out of your mind--it was probably something he didn't want to talk about anyway. 

But Kuriza's behavior was what puzzled you the most, and soon you'd all but forgotten Frieza's. 

He stuck close to you, closer than he usually did, and when you asked one morning at breakfast what was wrong, he only squeezed your hand and looked sad. 

"You can tell me what's wrong," you said. 

"I don't want you to go." 

"I'm not going anywhere." 

He climbed into your lap. 

"I'm not." 

He started crying. 

You tried to comfort him, but for the rest of the day Kuriza was virtually inconsolable. He barely ate and wouldn't fall asleep unless you were holding him; when he woke up from his nap rushed back in to see you as quickly as his little legs could carry him. 

* * *

The next morning when you heard Kuriza having another one of his crying fits, you ran back to see what the problem was...but stopped in your tracks when you saw King Cold standing there holding him. 

"No!" Kuriza said, "You aren't going to do it! You won't! I won't let you!" 

"Be quiet, little one," came the stiff reply. Cold looked back at you, and then smirked. 

"I suppose it's my fault for allowing Frieza to have a child on his own. The idea that this miserable little brat would go looking for a mother never occurred to me." 

"Don't--" you started. 

"Oh, don't worry. No one's going to get hurt. But I'm afraid a line's been crossed, and I intend to rectify the situation." 

"...without killing anyone." 

"Are you surprised?" he snapped his fingers, and it was about then that you noticed Kuriza was calming down. By the time the elites appeared behind you, he had fallen asleep. 

"Finally," King Cold groaned, "I thought those meds would never kick in. Don't want my son's heir being traumatized, now do we?" 

"You can't just--" 

There was a brief moment of pain. 

And then everything went black. 

"Send the bastard off with her." He smirked to himself. 

* * *

_Oww..._

You tried to stretch your legs, but found that you were hitting the pod door. 

Wait. 

Pod door? 

You looked down, and immediately saw Algid, who appeared to still be asleep. Then there was a datapad...and what appeared to be a backpack. 

You turned on the datapad. 

King Cold's face appeared on it, and he seemed all too pleased with himself. "I'm sure you're wondering what's going on. I bet you're very confused, aren't you? Allow me to explain. I'm getting rid of you. You've caused me far too much trouble and I will no longer allow you to be such a distraction to my boy. A monkey should stay in her place. A monkey should remember what she is. This match to which you aspire cannot be allowed to continue unchecked. All leading up to your having to go." 

This...what? 

"I promised him that I wouldn't kill you, and I haven't. Now, if you'll check the bag I sent with you, you'll find another datapad with the information on caring for the little abomination that you need. I'm not a complete monster, you know...but back on the subject. I'm sure a talented little fighter like you will be able to provide well enough for your bastard, especially on a city-planet like the one you've been set on a course to. Now, on to more serious matters...if you attempt to come back, your ship will be shot down. If you attempt to follow him to any planet near the one you're on your way to...well, I may have to break the promise I made." 

The video finished and you looked down to Algid again. 

You couldn't help but cry, holding him closely. And in the back of your mind, another pain forced itself forward... 

You missed him already. 

Frieza... 

* * *

*Frieza's POV* 

I'm on my way back now. 

The bracelet... 

It's beautiful--I made sure of that. It's pure ivory, with a purple diamond. Expensive, perhaps, even for me, but...I think she's earned it. 

Back and forth it's been. 

I didn't like the way she made me feel. I hated it. 

But then I saw the way she treated Kuriza, and how good a mother she was, and... 

...and then I just let it happen. 

She might have resisted the idea of it at first, but...I can be very convincing. Rather hard to refuse something when you're otherwise engaged at the time... 

...but that was just her customs; now it's time for mine. 

And this time I'm not going to be an idiot and wait for the perfect moment. I've figured it out, at last--I have to _make_ the moment perfect.


	17. Fight Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've got to make a living somehow. Meanwhile all the news you get of Frieza is from, well, the news. He's not taken your departure lightly...

### Fight Club

*Frieza's POV* 

"Kuriza? What's wrong? Where's (y/n)?" 

"S-she's gone..." 

"What?!" 

"G-grandpa...he came a-and...gave me something to m-make me sleep...a-and he sent mama away...w-w-with Al-gid..." 

My fist clenched. 

"Did he say where?" 

"N-no, I was asleep then." 

The minion holding him looked up at me fearfully, no doubt expecting me to kill him. But I stood straight and wiped all emotion from my face. 

"(Minion's name)," I said, "Do me a favor and keep a sharper eye on Kuriza than you usually do. If father comes to visit again, which I very much doubt he will, make some excuse. Kuriza, if your grandfather shows up again--" 

"Pretend I'm sick!" Kuriza burst out. 

"Yes. That." 

"Are you going to bring mama back?" 

"Yes." 

"But what...what if grandpa takes her away again?" 

He looked so sad, and I took him from (m/n) a bit awkwardly. "I'll make sure he's never able to do it again. Do you know what happens to people who take things from me that I want to keep?" 

Kuriza stuck his thumb in his mouth. "They go boom." 

"Yes," I chuckled, "They go boom." 

* * *

*Your POV* 

"In this corner...the reigning champion, the duke of destruction, the pride of the Black Rings....Namin the Rookie-Breaker!" 

The announcer then turned to the other corner while applause rang from the low-lighted crowd. 

"And in _this_ corner, we have the simian survivor, the up-and-coming woman with a fist as hard as her heart, let's hear it for (y/n)!" 

You spit, and raised your fists as the bell sounded. 

It had been a couple weeks or so, and you were, well, surviving. It'd been tough at first, certainly, but... 

But you'd clawed your way up, moving from a series of one-day odd jobs to an underground fight ring. It wasn't the best job in the world, but you were making a decent living and didn't have to stand on a streetcorner somewhere. You weren't in the nicest house, but Algid had everything he needed...and that was enough for you. 

Despite how weak you'd gotten, you were still stronger than the average person, and it'd served you pretty well. Now and again you lost a fight, but overall you were happy with it. As happy as you could be with all that had happened lately, anyway. 

Namin swung at you, but you ducked under his arm, smirking at the advantage that his height gave you. But you wasted no time and brought you brought your fist up solidly against his side, just under the ribs. Momentarily he cringed, but he turned quickly around and clocked you in the side of the head. 

You stumbled and fell back when he hit you again.

"You hit like a girl!" you shouted, ducking under his second hit and striking him as hard as you could across the jaw. 

You heard a crack, and advanced on him, aiming first one blow and then another at his face, until finally, he shouted that he was forfeiting. 

"I give up!" he said, "That's it, you win, game over. Geez, I didn't know chicks could hit this hard..." his face was beginning to swell and you could see more than one bruise beginning to form as he stood and was lead away by a couple of his friends. 

The crowd started cheering, and you bowed (after, of course, wiping the sweat from your forehead and blood from your hands), soaking in the admiration, the noise... 

And as usual, you left with your cut of the bets and went straight home. 

You shared your house with another woman who had several children of her own, and who offered to care for Algid during your fights. While she didn't like what you were doing, she understood that you were only doing it for his sake, and so turned a blind eye. 

"Didn't get hit too bad, did you, (y/n)?" (second friend's name) asked. 

"No, no, I'm fine. Did he behave?" 

"He chewed on his tail a lot!" one of her children said, "Is that normal?" 

"Yes," you said, taking Algid from (sf/n), "It means he's nervous." 

Algid looked up at you and hiccuped. 

You smiled at him and took him off to the room the two of you shared, stroking his little face. 

"Did you really behave today? Or have you been naughty like your daddy is sometimes?" 

"Aaafwwwwaaa." 

"Oh, that bad?" you laughed as you changed his diaper. "You're going to be in so much trouble when he comes by again."

You started to give him a bottle but he seemed to refuse it. 

"Come on, now," you said, "You've got to get used to the bottle eventually." 

"Anmmmaaaaaaaaaa!" 

"I know you...don't give me that look." 

Algid blinked. 

"Fine, then. But just today..." 

* * *

The next two days were rough, to say the least. 

You had a hard string of fights that you'd barely won, Algid was apparently already teething--you had noticed while feeding him the other day that his gums were different and when you touched the bit in front, felt a sort of hard surface forming under it. You had thought it was early, but...well, it was just more incentive to get him on the bottle. 

He seemed to cry far more often after you came home as well, and you weren't just tired from the fight today; you were deprived of sleep. You were hoping he would be quieter this evening than before. 

You were coming out the bathroom door, drying your hair with a towel (and being very grateful that the fights here included the benefit of using their showers) when you noticed some of the others gathered around a TV in the back corner. 

"What's going on?" you asked, walking closer. 

"Shh," one of the fighters said, "Watch." 

You pulled up a folding chair and sat to look. 

There was a camera shakily being aimed around a white pillar, and at the bottom of the screen was the news ticker, dominated by one single headline, ' _Royal Upset! Prince Challenges King_.' 

"I'm coming to you live from the court of King Cold," came the whispered tone of the reporter. 

"I'm sorry, Mier, we're having some trouble hearing you, why don't you talk a bit louder?" the anchor said. 

"I don't want to die. For gods' sake, I'm deep-throating the mic," Mier answered. "It appears there's a coup in progress. Here, I'll try and get a better shot..." 

There was the sound of breathing that you would dare call hyperventilating, and the angle got better. First the camera focused on Frieza--standing in his final form, glaring up the steps to the throne. Then it shifted to King Cold, who was glaring right back.


	18. Peering Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it the end, or just another beginning?

### Peering Eyes

You sat with wide eyes, ignorant of the chatter of the others around you. He'd told you that he planned on challenging his father, but to see it actually happening... 

Onscreen you watched as the shaky camera shifted. "It...it's actually happening here..." Mier whispered. 

King Cold was the first to speak. 

"I knew that woman would be the death of you, my boy." 

" _That woman_ ," Frieza sneered, "Is the mother of my son." 

"The mother of a bastard. I have no problems with bastards, I have plenty of them myself, but when you give such a woman rank, when you elevate her like you have--very undignified, wouldn't you say?" 

"Wasn't my mother a--?" 

"That," came the iron reply, "Is different. Your mother was one of our kind, and had you chosen to dally with another I would have no issues with whatever you wanted to do. But you chose a woman outside of our kind, despite my warnings. Despite what I've told you from the beginning, that you're free to marry whomever you please as long as they're--" 

"I'm done talking, father." 

The camera started shaking, Mier made a brief comment on love and war, and the view focused briefly on Frieza's right hand, where a ki beam was beginning to glow. 

King Cold stood to his full height, expression suddenly gone, and removed his cape. 

The camera started moving quickly, but from what they could all tell, Frieza charged first with the ki beam. There was an impossibly fast flurry of punches and kicks. 

"Bet Cold wins," said one of the fighters next to you. 

"You're on," said another, "No way Frieza's winning this one." 

"I think Frieza'll win," you added, eyes glued to the screen. 

"Do you? What're you willing to bet?" 

"If he loses, I'll throw my next match to you," you said, "How about that?" 

"And if he wins?" 

"You give me half your earnings for your next." 

"Deal." 

"Will you two shut up, you're missing the fight!" 

You looked back then. The fighting had continued and various nobles were running for cover. One pillar had been cracked from top to bottom, and the fountain near the entrance of the room had been broken and was now spewing water incessantly fast. 

"Is this _really_ the hill you want to die on?" Cold screamed, growling and swinging an enormous fist at his son's head, a blow which missed entirely. 

Silence. 

"THINK for just one damn minute about what you're doing! You were brought up to be better than this!" He took a deep breath and swung again, only to have his fist caught. 

The camera was shaking now. Mier had long since given up any kind of commentary but seemed determined to get all the footage he could. 

"I was brought up," Frieza said, floating up so that he was at his father's eye level, "In a miserable palace surrounded by people whose only concern was to turn me into another _you_." 

"I taught you--" 

"You taught me NOTHING! What I learned I learned from tutors, from servants. Did you ever once come to see how I was doing? Did you ever once show any kind of concern? Ever correct mother for never spending any time with me? Do ANYTHING that any commoner on the street does for his children every day of the week? No! NO! You cared more for your mistresses and your throne than you cared for your own flesh and blood!" 

"You are speaking to a KING, boy, you had better remember that." Cold took a step back and seemed to take a moment to power up--what worried you was that Frieza was letting him do it. 

"You know, father, we have had bloodthirsty kings, and we have had daft kings...but I think you are the first daft, bloodthirsty king we've ever had. This situation is all your doing. Your antiquated policy. Your hubris." 

The fighting went on. Every blast, every punch, every strike of any kind seemed to weigh on King Cold, and gradually, despite the excessive amount of zooming and focus issues, you began to notice a change. Cold was breathing heavily, was slowing down, and you were quite sure that his height had something to do with his disadvantage. He was an excellent fighter, there was no doubt about that, but he was nearly always stooping or bending somehow to aim any strikes at Frieza, and as a result his son was able to dodge nearly all of them. 

Frieza didn't seem tired at all, but once the one-hour mark was reached, changed his strategy. Every move was made with intent, every ki beam was aimed carefully, and it was quite clear that he was done playing this game. You could almost swear that he had been trying to give his father a chance, but...you mentally scolded yourself. Someone like Frieza didn't give second chances. 

"Are you really going to do this?" Cold asked after receiving a ki blast through the shoulder, "Topple an empire because you couldn't have your favorite toy?" 

"You raised me to take what I wanted without hesitation," Frieza replied evenly, and pointing at his father, "And I am doing just that." 

The red beam went clear through Cold's chest and blood began to pour out of the exit wound in red streams, and from the front in smaller rivulets. He coughed, and started to gasp for air. 

"Oh, do stop being melodramatic, father. I missed everything important...with that shot." 

A second red beam struck, a little farther left, and Cold was struck into silent, horrific pain. No one dumb enough to still be in the room was going anywhere near him, and were watching him with terror of their own. 

And then, suddenly, he was gone. His body twitched as his spirit departed, and was left clutching the wounds in its chest. 

"You." 

Frieza turned towards the camera, towards Mier, and you felt a sudden jolt of your own. For the briefest moment, though he couldn't know it, your eyes had met. 

"You, with the camera. I know you're there. Come here." 

Mier seemed to step out from behind the pillar. "M-me, Lord Frieza?" 

"Yes, you. Oh--stop shaking, I'm not going to kill you, you daft fool! Keep that thing on me, I have something to say." 

"Y-yes my Lord!" 

Once more, Frieza looked into the camera, and you felt an odd tingle as once more his eyes accidentally met yours. 

"I won't name any names, but I will say this. You know who you are." He said. "I'll be coming for you once I find out where he's sent you, which I do not expect to take long. I don't want you trying to get here and getting attacked by some remnants of father's forces. Take care of yourself, take care of my son, and wait." 

He'd done it. 

He'd actually gone and done it. And he was coming back for you. 

"So he did all this over some girl he loved?" 

"It's like a novel or something," said another fighter. 

"Whoever that girl is...she's lucky. She's very lucky," said the one you'd made the bet with. "Guess I owe you half my next pay, huh (y/n)?" 

"Yeah," you said, nodding briefly. 

Love...he didn't love you. And now he had... 

Something in you was afraid, but at the same time relieved. There would be no more worrying about Cold.


	19. Dream Ascending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find not only an end, but also a beginning.

### Dream Ascending

You did what Frieza had said, and went about your life feeling... 

...it wasn't relief, or anticipation... 

So what was it? 

You were mulling over the idea a month later as you were getting ready for yet another match. It wasn't that you were glad he was coming after you...or was it? What was it about this situation that made you--? 

You shook your head. It could be any number of things. You'd gotten used to the palace, so you were probably looking forward to being in one again. You missed Kuriza. You missed having authority. But then, there was that something else. As you were entering the building it really hit you. 

You were just happy he was coming for you. That he'd gotten enraged on your behalf. While you wouldn't place yourself as the primary inducement, you were at least part of it. 

For the first time in a long time, you felt important to someone. And whether or not Frieza still viewed you as a possession didn't seem to matter; in fact, you were almost proud of the fact. You _were_ his. Funny how you'd scoffed at the old saiyan traditions before, and now, well, you were so comforted by them. 

"(Y/n)?" 

It was one of your sparring partners--a retired fighter who stuck around and hired himself out as, well, a training buddy to anyone in the ring who wanted one--and he'd walked over rather quickly. 

"Oh, hey (sp/n)," you said, smiling, "Something I can do for you?" 

"You're going to do very well today if you win," he replied with a grin, "You've had a few large bets put on you. Some rich stiff must've thought you were a sure bet or something. I'd be careful if I were you." 

"Tryin' to cozy up and get some training sessions out of me, huh?" 

"Never hurts to suck up to the gal with money." 

"You seem pretty sure that I'll win." 

"I know you will, kid. Well, good luck, you're on in a few minutes."

You took a deep breath. You could do this. When he found you, he wouldn't find you lost without him. He'd find you confident, able to take anything thrown at you. 

After a minor self-pep talk you walked out of the room and into the ring a few rooms over. 

"We've got a special treat for you tonight, folks," said the announcer as you took your place in the ring, "In this course, the mad monkey, the grisly gal, the woman ready to beat the hell out of anyone who says gender equality is a load of shit, give it up for (y/n)!" 

You couldn't help but grin at the applause. 

"And in the other corner, meet a lifer who's long since been ready to thwart the rising star, you know him, you love him, give us a big round of applause for Myran the Bolt!" 

Your opponent was deceptively big, and at sevenish feet or so, towered over you. But you'd heard about him--he wasn't called the Bolt for nothing... 

"Begin!" 

You and Myran circled each other for a few moments, each testing the other's defenses, until finally, he took a swing at you. You blocked it, and swung back, but he dodged and gave you a hard hit on the jaw. You stumbled back, though only briefly, and lunged forward--ducking, barely, under his next shot--to give him a swift shot under the ribs. 

Now it was his turn to stumble, and he started back only a hair too late; you leapt up and returned the hit in the jaw. 

For the next ten minutes you traded hit after hit after hit, and you were actually beginning to get impressed. This guy wasn't a champion for no reason, and was keeping up with you. Or...was it you who was keeping up with him? It was hard to know, anymore... 

You were knocked back and cursed your momentary distraction. But you came back, chuckling briefly once you noticed the sweat on his face. He was feeling it just as much as you were... 

_Come on. Give me everything you've got_ , you thought, heart and adrenaline racing like a madness. 

You didn't block his next punch (though not for lack of trying), and for a brief moment you had a mental laugh at the fact that he had done exactly as you'd asked. Oh, this was a fight like you hadn't had in _ages_. You tasted blood, and things were beginning to get blurry... 

"Come on," you said under your breath, before shouting, "HIT ME LIKE A MAN!" 

Myran swung- 

\--you ducked, your heart skipped a beat, and you dealt a hard blow to his ribs and were rewarded with a loud _crack_. 

He coughed, struggling for breath, and you threw another punch at the same spot. Then he coughed again, and fell back, blood trickling from his lips. 

The announcer walked forward and checked him out. "And that's a knockout! (Y/n)'s the winner!" 

You stumbled back to the locker room area with your winnings, showered, and headed home with your head still ringing with the applause and what you were sure was a concussion. 

* * *

The next morning, you woke... 

...and the clock next to your bed had been shut off. You rushed up and looked over to Algid's crib and felt your heart rate surge. 

He wasn't there. 

You took a deep breath and tried to calm yourself down. Maybe (second friend's name) was feeding him, caring for him as she usually did. She knew your fatigue was from the exhaustion of the fights and not from drunkenness, so you were fairly sure that she wouldn't mind doing it a little longer. This was one of her days off, after all. 

But...she wasn't downstairs, and neither were her children. 

"(Sf/n)?" you called. 

Nothing. 

_Maybe they just went to the park or something. Maybe she went shopping._

"Alright, try not to panic," you said to yourself.

You had a very fast breakfast and headed out to check all the usual spots (sf/n) went. The nearest three stores? Nothing. The two in-walking-distance parks? Nothing. The playground near the school? _Nothing_. 

You were beginning to panic when you came back to the house to see if she was there and thankfully, she was. But your heart sank when you noticed that Algid wasn't with her. 

"(Sf/n), where--where's Algid?" You asked. 

"Some..." she looked away guiltily, "Some soldiers...they came by, and...look, it was my children, or him. They gave me a card to give you, though. (Y/n)...really, I'm sorry." She handed you the card and you stormed off, reading it eagerly. 

_(Y/n)_ , 

_Go to the Aes hotel in the middle of the city. If you've never been there, trust me. You'll know it when you see it._

You hoped, almost against hope, that it wasn't some belated trick of Cold's, or that his soldiers were not going to attempt any kind of revenge for what had happened. You were sure to be blamed for his death, after all. You hadn't dealt the death blow but you'd started a chain reaction that had lead up to it. 

You'd heard of the Aes, of course. It was one of the taller buildings in the city, and had rather an impressive set of amenities. As you kept walking, looking up at various hotels--why the hell, you asked yourself, were there so many around here? Was this place really such a hub of galaxy-wide tourism?--you spotted at once the entrance to the Aes. 

It was crawling with armored soldiers. They were standing near the doors, and one or two were being polite and holding open doors for other guests; some were simply lined up nearby and chatting amongst themselves, and still others seemed to be scanning the crowds of people as they passed by. 

When you stepped up to the sheltered entrance you were stopped by an amphibian one. "Look, we're going to need some ID. We've got a really important guest in here and--" 

"Look, I haven't got any, I was told to show up h--" 

"I'm sorry then, but--" he stopped when he noticed your tail, which was still coiled around your waist. "Er, yes, go on in, then." 

You were hopeful, but still frightened. 

In you went, shaking ever so slightly. You were beckoned over to the desk, and took a deep breath as you went over to it. 

"Name, please?" The clerk, dressed in a suit pressed too perfectly even for a place like this, stared down his nose at you, but you were unfazed. 

"(Y/n)," you said, glancing away and thus not noticed his wide-eyed look of sudden fear, "I was told to--" 

"Right, right," he replied quickly, "Alright, here's what you have to do. Go over to elevator seven, take it to the eighteenth floor. Let's see...room...nine, I believe. The instructions I was left say that you won't need a key. Just knock." 

"O...kay." Shaking your head, you followed his instructions, growing more and more annoyed at all the soldiers. It seemed like they were around every corner--not really impeding the flow of things, but it was just...excessive, how many there were. You began to wonder if Cold's death was really a farce, a ruse meant to put you off. But if the aim was to kill you and get rid of Algid, wouldn't the soldiers have killed you on sight? Or dragged you off someplace private to kill you out of sight of all the people around here? 

You walked down the hallway, taking deep breaths and trying to remain calm, until you got to room 9, which had four guards, two on either side of it. They glanced down at you wordlessly, but like the soldier outside, noticed your tail, and so said nothing as you knocked. 

Yet another armored soldier opened the door and showed you into the room. 

"Who--?" you started to talk, but found it was difficult to. 

"He wanted it to be a surprise," came the jovial reply, "Just wait a minute or two." 

You couldn't help but get more and more afraid as the seconds ticked by. This could all be a trap. An attempt to get you out of the public...no, he wouldn't go to all this trouble just to kill you. Or rather, not him, but some of those still loyal to him... 

What to do...what to do... 

"Mama?" 

A wild hope rose. 

"Mama, it IS you!" 

You turned, smiling widely, as Kuriza came running from a side-door and hopped into your lap to give you a tight hug. 

"Papa said he would bring you back, and he did. I knew he would, I knew--" 

"How did you know?" you asked, returning the hug. "And where is your father?" 

"He's--" 

You heard Algid's babbling first, then-- 

"Right behind you." 

Of course. He _would_ do something like that. 

You stood, and brought Kuriza up with you, a little struck by the sight of Frieza in _this_ armor. It had his family symbol on one side and, like his father had, he was wearing a cape. You'd almost swear that it was the same one only trimmed up quite a bit... 

"Kuriza," you heard Frieza say, "Go get (minion's name), alright?" 

"But..." 

"Go on, go. She's not going anywhere." 

"Aww...okay." he got up and rushed off at that, and you looked over Algid, who was snoozing comfortably in his father's arms. 

"You scared me half to death," You said quickly, "I thought he was--" 

"Well, I did have to be sure you'd come, you know," Frieza smirked briefly at you, "This was the fastest way to do it. And don't you think that's rude? You haven't seen me in how long, and you--" 

"Of course I missed you," you said, crossing your arms, "But Algid--" 

"Be quiet," he said, as Kuriza reappeared with (m/n), "I'm not mad at you anyway. If I was, you'd already know it." 

"Yeah...I...I guess I would." 

He handed Algid off to (m/n), who took Kuriza back into the other room. 

"Just look at you," Frieza said, shaking his head and glancing over the (admittedly messy) clothes you were wearing. 

Sheepishly you said, "I had a rough fight last night...came home too tired to even change out of them, I'm sor--" 

"It looks like you have a few new scars, too," he said, stepping forward and turning your head so he could see the left side of your face, "We'll have to fix that..." 

He wasn't saying he'd missed you; you had this weird feeling like he had already skipped that part and gone straight to the next order of business.

"Why would a few scars matter?" you asked. 

He turned your head back to face him and moved his other hand to clench at your tail. You took in a sharp breath. 

"What kind of a Queen has battle scars?"


	20. Queen Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet someone you'd only really heard of and had assumed dead.

### Queen Mother

You slept in Frieza's quarters on the ship, of course, and when you woke the next morning found him already awake and watching you. 

"Good morning." 

"Have you been watching me sleep?" 

Frieza chuckled as he stroked your face, "What if I have?" 

"Some women might consider that creepy." 

"Some women are into that sort of thing." 

You couldn't help but smile. It felt more real now--waking up here, with him. It cemented that you weren't going back to that planet, that you were staying. 

You headed into the bathroom to shower, and as you were brushing out your hair (and swearing that you would start using a relaxant if it didn't start behaving) you noticed something that had you wondering how you'd missed it during the shower, and lowered your arm to look at it better. 

An ivory bracelet? 

You turned your arm a bit to look at the stone and were immediately stunned by it. That it was some kind of diamond you knew, but you'd never even _heard_ of them coming in purple. What was this? Was it a welcome-home present or something? 

"Stunning, isn't it?" 

Frieza had snuck up behind you and you jolted only slightly in place before asking, "Well, of course it is, but...what is it?" 

"I'm not the kind of person to admit when I don't do well at something, (y/n)" he said suddenly, and you turned to face him, "...but when it comes to things that I've worked hard for, and have come close to losing several times..." 

You didn't say anything. 

"...I tend to want to be sure that I will not lose them again." 

"And that..." 

Frieza went on as if he hadn't even heard you. "You are mine, and it's going to stay that way." 

"Then...what..." 

He lifted your left hand, the one to which the bracelet was attached, to eye level. "Do you know what it means?" 

"No. It's...beautiful, that's all I know about it." 

"It's how the Arcosians propose marriage." 

You lowered your head. 

"You aren't going to be foolish and say no, are you? You've already wedded me by your customs...it would be rather pointless." 

"Of course my answer's yes, but..." 

"But what?" 

"Your father can't be the only one who opposed this, who had the ability and inclination to do something about it." 

"Let me worry about that." 

"I can't. If this is going to happen, I can't just sit by while you do it all. That's what marriage is supposed to be about, right?" You'd come this far, and there was no turning back. The past would have to stay in the past--you couldn't just fly off the handle, not now, not after all that had happened. If he was giving you a place at his side there was no other course of action but to accept it. 

"If you're so concerned about it, then I can always indulge you in a training regimen." He smirked. 

"For which you will naturally make demands of your own." 

He backed you against the wall and pulled your towel down. "I don't see you fighting." 

"Here? Now?" 

"I can do whatever the hell I want. It's my bathroom, I'm the King. It's good to be the King." Another smirk came here. 

And he made sure you used the term, over and over, as he occupied the next half-hour celebrating your engagement. 

* * *

After rather an intense three days, you were preparing to land on Arcosia. 

"You look pretty, mama," Kuriza said, smiling as he sat nearby, watching as an antsy Zarbon carefully tightened what you had at first thought was an oversized bit of cloth he'd called an obi. 

"Thank you..." you replied, "But Zarbon, is this really necessary? You've already put...gods, I lost count at eight...a whole lot of layers on me with this thing! What's the deal?" 

"Stay still," he replied nervously, "And you _know_ what the deal is. You've got to look perfect." 

"I wish I could wear something like that," Kuriza pouted, "I get the boring black one with the white jacket thing." 

"That's just because you're so little," you said, "When you get bigger you can have a nice one if you want....Zarbon, how exactly am I supposed to carry Algid wearing this thing?" 

"You aren't," he replied, "I would think you'd have already guessed that much. Now like I said, _don't move_!"

"Why is this even a thing? Why can't I just be brought in quietly?--" 

"I don't want you brought in quietly," came Frieza's voice from the doorway. 

You looked away. 

"And don't hold your head down like that, either. I want you looking like you belong at my side." 

"Pretend you're grandpa. He thought he was better than everybody else," Kuriza said. 

"Yes, that. That exactly," Frieza laughed, "Zarbon, I think it's time to get the makeup started." 

"Makeup?" you asked. _I guess it comes with the territory_... you thought. 

* * *

Frieza took every opportunity of showing you off, of letting photographers get their shots, and other such things before settling in with you at the palace that had been his father's. 

The way he explained it to you was that you would be "officially" separated at night for the next few weeks (the earliest possible date) while the wedding preparations were dealt with. Unofficially, well, he let you know that he was not prepared to go without for that long.

You weren't permitted the plain dresses you favored before, and instead found yourself with a wardrobe full of what Zarbon had called "kimonos". You found yourself wondering why fashion was something he indulged in and even asked once--but he only said, with a smile, that he had opportunities while serving in the PTO that he'd been barred from before. The issue was dropped, but once again you found yourself thinking better of Frieza. 

One evening after putting Kuriza and Algid to be, as you were having dinner, you heard the door open. Expecting Frieza, or one of the servants, you looked up, stunned by what was there. 

She--you knew it was a she, from all the jewelry and the fact she was wearing an equally ostentatious kimono--was six feet tall and dazzlingly beautiful. Her scales were (how fitting, you thought) a rich, royal purple, and her biogems were an almost candylike pink. 

You stood quickly and bowed as politely as you could, which seemed to please her. 

"At least you have learned manners. I hardly expected it of you." 

"Who--?" 

The Arcosian stood to her full height. "I am Queen Yuki, consort of the late King Cold, a title I will use until my son hands it off to you." 

"I never--" 

Yuki waved a hand absently. "I do not blame you, I blame my foolish husband for making his intent so clear so fast. Had it been mine to decide, you would not have seen it coming." 

"You'd call your husband a fool?" Not that you disagreed, it just seemed like a very coarse sentiment. And asking that was better than getting defensive... 

"Naturally! The buffoon was far too sure of victory to see he was waist-deep in defeat. So much like a man, don't you think?" 

"I wouldn't know. About what went on, I mean.." 

"Ah, yes. My son _does_ like to keep his pets in the dark, doesn't he? Of course, you're the first he ever liked this much...my dear, do you know the scandal this has caused? If I weren't intent on flouting his expectations I would do what everyone's assuming I'd do." 

"Which is?" This was turning out to be the oddest conversation... 

"Feud with you. But that would be very undignified, and I never do anything of that sort, if I can help it. No doubt Frieza never told you of me, hoping we would not get along. What a delightful surprise that we are; it will disappoint so many gawkers." 

Despite the ill feeling in your gut you continued the conversation for the next several hours, and received many little hints about how to conduct yourself as a future Queen. You were glad of the company, to say the least.


	21. A Mere Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding edges closer, and you are pleasantly surprised by how friendly Yuki has been.

### A Mere Monkey

 ***Queen Yuki's POV***

A monkey. My son is going to marry a monkey. He is certifiably **insane**. I could almost, _almost_ have overlooked this if she were royal, but she isn't even that...in fact, she's quite the opposite. 

She's third class. The lowest of the low. Calling her garbage would be _honoring_ her; it would be like encasing her in gold. My husband had warmbloods on the side, but they were mistresses only--they knew their places, and I got along with them because they didn't get uppity. They didn't try to take my position, and he didn't try to give it to any of them. Perhaps it's my fault--I didn't take an active role in anything relating to my son, and now it appears that I am paying the price for my sins. So be it. I can deal with this. 

But I'm not going to be like my idiot husband and send henchmen in blindly. No, this requires more time and thought and effort than he appeared to be willing to put into it, if I'm going to be assured of victory. 

In the meantime, I can at least make sure that she doesn't embarrass herself...or, more importantly, that she doesn't embarrass _me_. 

* * *

***Your POV***

"What I can't understand is, why an ice chapel?" You looked at the little information book that Yuki had handed you. 

"Oh, well, that's another tradition we've had. You see, marriages and funerals take place in chapels like that one. It's a sort of 'this life and the next' thing." 

"That's...very sweet, actually." You smiled briefly. 

"It can also get quite expensive. Some people with wealthier relatives will find that their inheritance includes a wedding fund tied to a particular chapel." 

"Prepaying weddings...huh. That's..." 

"Something wrong?" 

"I didn't expect this kind of thing, is all." That he was bothering to marry you at all was still a shock, and then this had been presented to you. Probably it was the best way to have all eyes on him or something related to him; you knew he loved it when every eye in the room was on him.

"Yes...well, Frieza has always been very willful. As a child, I, me, my, mine...he never stopped talking about what he wanted to do, what he would do with things that are his..." 

"That...that sounds about right. I wasn't seeing him for three months before he started saying that I belonged to him." 

"You got there faster than many of his other toys," Yuki replied, motioning over a servant, "And most of them, he killed before they had been with him a year." 

The servant came over with a lunch tray, and the two of you proceeded to eat. 

"I wonder how I got lucky enough to avoid that, then...I don't think I did anything particularly special..." 

"It might be anything, or nothing. He might have been bored, for all we know. You obeyed him, right?" 

"Anything he asked of me. I mean, once or twice I questioned him, but..." 

"But what?" 

"But other than that, I can't think of what it might have been." 

Yuki paused with a teacup halfway to her lips, and then seemed to suddenly smirk. She finished her tea before asking, "Was he your first?" 

Your face went red, and you looked away. 

"Ah...so he was. Pardon my saying so, but you don't usually see that sort of thing with you monkies...usually you're all over each other as you hit puberty." 

"I never...got the chance," you replied, "Well...I did, but...I wasn't just going to give it away free to the first strong guy that came along. The guys that hit on me were all kind of...big dumb tough guys that thought they were hot stuff. Ego's attractive, but...but they had very little to back it up with." 

"And you found no one even after joining my son's army?" 

"No. And...then, well..." 

"What?" she smiled again, and a servant poured her another cup of tea. 

"He found out something I wanted to keep hidden." 

"Ah...that's my boy, using the opportunity at hand. Even if it's to take advantage of a young woman. So go on...you were not with anyone else after him?" 

"No. I like my head where it is, thank you." 

Yuki laughed, "Ah, smart girl. Very smart girl. I see why he kept you now, you seem far more aware of things than the others did...that, and he always likes to get to something first." 

You were about to speak again when the door was opened by the servants. You smiled when Frieza walked through the door. 

...had he been in a hurry? He was looking over the situation at hand with what you would almost call anxiety...but why? 

"(Y/n)," Frieza said quickly, "They want you in for another dress fitting." 

"I thought they'd gotten everything they needed already." 

"They...did, but some idiot lost the measurements." 

"Joy," you laughed, "More of minions anxiously trying to look everywhere except at me." 

"As it should be." 

You left, but glanced back at Frieza before you had gone through the door. He was watching his mother intently... 

* * *

***Frieza's POV***

"Mother, what's your game?" 

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. 

"I consider myself to have gotten the greatest part of my cunning from you. I am not an idiot, you know." I glared, hard. Did she really think that I wouldn't see right through her? 

"Of course you aren't, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't automatically assume that I have some nefarious purpose. Can a woman not enjoy the company of a future daughter-in-law?" 

"When that woman is you, no. I'd hate to have to be a self-made orphan." 

"It would look far better if you allowed us to be friends," Yuki replied, glossing over my threat, "Or do you want the rumors of feuding to go on?" 

"Stay. Away. From (y/n)." I huffed and turned to leave. 

I knew I'd have to do something about her, but I have a wedding to handle. I'll kill her later...or sooner, if she makes me.


	22. Person Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a few of the men and women of the court and learn a little more about Frieza's family in general.

### Person Parent

"Eeee-aaaaa." 

"What's that?" You were sitting in one of the courtyards with the sun pleasantly holding its midday position and holding Algid, while Kuriza sat nearby. 

"Eeee-aaaa." 

"I think he's trying to say my name," Kuriza said. "Don't try too hard. You'll get mad." 

"Ee-AA!" 

"I told you." 

"Alright, now," you said, looking to Kuriza. "Read the page again." 

"I don't think he likes this story," came the reply, "He wants to hear about you and papa." 

"Did he tell you that?" 

Kuriza went quiet for a minute before saying, "I want to hear about you too." 

"It's not much of a story, though," you said, "And besides, I think your father would rather tell that story." 

"Yeah..." He looked up at that, across the courtyard where a few Arcosians stood watching you while failing miserably at trying to not look like they were. "What do they want?" 

"I don't know," you replied, shrugging. 

There was a pause as the group approached. There were three, a tall red one with blue biogems, a green one with black biogems, and the third was a nearly-orange yellow with red biogems. 

The red one was the first to speak. "Where is his nanny?" 

"He doesn't have one." 

"No nanny?" the green one said, "How can you stand it?" 

The third spoke up at this moment, "She wasn't brought up like us." 

"You're right," you said, as Kuriza moved a bit closer to you, "I'm sure you already know about me, of course." 

"The King used to rant about you," the third one laughed, "About this uppity little monkey that dared to look twice at his precious little prince...I guess the tables turned on him rather quickly." 

"It's his own fault," the red one added, "When you give a child everything he asks for and then some, he gets used to getting everything." 

"Is that not common with your people?" 

"Within reason, usually. Frieza was certainly a special case, though." 

"He was?" you glanced down at Kuriza, who seemed to have Algid's full attention, despite not saying a word. 

"He nearly killed his mother and himself during the birth." 

"Really..." 

The green one piped up. "Came out kicking and screaming, as they say. It's not very often a strong child like him comes along...the running joke is that he took personal offense to being ejected from a comfortable place, and decided to give her what-for." 

They all laughed, but you felt unable to join in. 

"The King loved children, though, and knowing this would likely be his last...through his wife, at any rate...he made the best of it." 

"That's funny, I heard he wasn't that good a father." 

"Perhaps not from _your_ point of view," the third one said, "But he had a kingdom to run, you know. He spoiled Frieza with gods only know how many toys, and gifts, and the best tutors money could buy, and..." 

And none of the things a child really wants. You could definitely see things a little clearer now. At least from Frieza's point of view. 

"What about as he got older?" you asked. 

"Then it was time for court business, of course," the green one answered, "Dealing with requests, and alliances, and...all those boring things you probably wouldn't understand." 

"I understand plenty," you replied, "I also know that he hates people requesting things of him all the time." 

"Is that how you got his attention? You didn't ask him for things, and... I guess your playing the long game worked, huh?" Yuki nodded to one of her servants who stood nearby, a blonde humanoid (to your surprise, a non-Arcosian) who then handed her a parasol which she then opened over herself. 

You went silent and glanced down at Algid, who seemed to be staring intently at Kuriza. 

"You said the King had other children?" Hopefully they'd latch on to the subject. "From his mistresses, I suppose." 

"Oh, yes, a half-dozen or so...and those are just the confirmed ones." 

Well, he was a King. 

"What about Frieza's mother?" you asked, "I keep hearing so much about the King, but nothing about the Queen." 

"Well, she's a...special case. I don't think you'd ever want to cross her, though, she's the most frigid, un--" 

"Un-what?" came the sugary tone behind the third one. 

"Nothing, your majesty, nothing at all." The group of three stumbled off before Yuki could even object. 

"Such bothersome twits, aren't they?" she asked as she took the seat next to you, "I suppose you'll have to get used to the impertinent questions." 

"I've had my share," you replied, sitting Algid up as you turned to face Yuki a little better. 

"Such an odd little thing," she said, glancing down at him, "You'll have to forgive me, I...never did do well with babies." 

"Yet as Queen it was your duty." 

"Of course...ages it took me, to get my body back to normal! And after Frieza, well--you heard them. I told my husband after I'd recovered decently that that was it, no more." 

"Ha..." you laughed briefly, "If I tried telling Frieza something like that I don't think he'd react well to it." 

"You should oppose him a little more often...he can't enjoy that blind obedience all the time." 

"You don't know him very well, do you? If there's one thing he likes it's when people do what he says, to the letter. It's easy enough to do." Well, theoretically, anyway. 

"He was never that way as a child...but then again, my husband spoiled him terribly. And it was always _me_ dealing with the fallout. I gave up after a while--he was absolutely hopeless." 

The talk went on for several minutes before Yuki left, followed by the blonde man and some three or four other Arcosians; her personal guard, you would guess. But why would they dress that nicely if they were guards? Fancy armor, you might expect, but not cloth... 

* * *

***Queen Yuki's POV***

The mistresses (or "Angels" as my husband used to call them) see that she is as much of a threat as I do now. It is good to have them on my side; it's a huge weight off my shoulders. They're all capable warriors, more than willing to take their part in my little plan. I haven't got too long, but I'm confident that I can handle this. 

Because of (y/n), things are already shifting. If the King has married his warmblood, why, others have reasoned, can't they? More than one set of proud fathers (or otherwise) are finding that their sons and daughters are insistent upon marrying as they please, whether it is warmbloods they desire, or a lowborn Arcosian. Marrying for love, ha! What point is there to that? Were it not for me, Cold would have married some ridiculous free-spirited, nonsensical girl of absolutely no importance at all! Ostracized from his family, possibly even his throne...I shudder to think where I would be now. Certainly I would not be Queen! And in any case, that girl was happier without him. She stayed in her own social class. Everyone was better off that way. 

But I need to stay on track. I've decided that I have to get rid of this monkey before the wedding. If I wait...If I wait, well...I don't want to wait too long. Something is telling me that the longer I wait, the less likely I am to succeed. 

* * *

***Your POV***

It was late, and you wanted to go to bed. Algid had finally dropped off, though Kuriza had been fussy for a while...he had agreed, however, to stay in bed and read his alphabet book quietly. 

You stepped back into your bedroom and smiled, glancing out the window. It afforded you a nice view of one of the courtyards...a fountain, smooth marble...and carefully tended flowers... 

You stiffened when you felt a hand on your shoulder. 

"It's best if you don't scream," you heard Frieza's voice first, and a chuckle second, "Not yet, anyway." 

He could be so...charming when things were going his way, you thought. He was sure of himself, he was... 

"I heard that you had some trouble earlier today." his head was resting on your shoulder, and his arms were tightly around your waist. A silent "you aren't going anywhere" if ever there was one. 

"Nothing more than the usual," you replied, "Your mother scared them off." 

His grip suddenly tightened, "She did?" 

"They were talking about her, I suppose she didn't like that. I don't know." 

"Well...in any case, do be sure to let me know whenever you see her. I distrust her for a reason." 

Silence. 

"Mama?" 

Kuriza had wandered in without his book, and looked up sleepily, "I finished my book. I want you to tell me a story...oh! Papa!" 

"It's time for sleep, Kuriza," came the reply, "Why don't you go to bed?" 

"I ran out of book. I want you to tell me one. I want...I want to hear about you and mommy." 

"Fine," Frieza replied, nodding to you. You took one of Kuriza's hands, he took the other, and you went back to the boy's room and tucked him back into bed before sitting on the edge of it. 

"You and mama. I want to know," Kuriza said, with only his head poking out above the covers. "How did you see each other? What made you fall in love?" 

Of course he would ask that question. Of course. Maybe all those fairytales had him thinking everything was like that. 

"Hush, Kuriza," Frieza said, "I can't tell you the story if you don't stay quiet." 

The little one nodded eagerly. 

"(Y/n) was a soldier...and she did a very good job. She was strong, and didn't seem to need very much." 

Kuriza looked confused. 

"People like your grandmother," Frieza went on, "They want everything out of life, and they want it given to them in as ostentatious a way as possible. But your mother didn't care for any of that." 

This hardly seemed the romantic story that Kuriza was hoping for. 

"She was happy, though, despite all of that. She liked her life...and that was when I met her." 

"Did you love her when you first saw her?" 

"Something like that," came the quiet reply, "But when I saw her...learned about her..." 

"You were shy!" 

"Kuriza," you warned. 

The boy went quiet again. 

"I talked to her, and we began to know each other better. And I realized that I wanted to keep her around." 

"You were in love." 

He went on as if he hadn't heard. "You were born, and I wanted you to have the best mother possible. Someone who wouldn't be like your grandmother." 

"(Y/n) was the best, wasn't she?" 

"Yes...she was. I didn't expect her to be, but she was. Remember that if nothing else, Kuriza. Don't overlook someone who would make you happy just because you're thinking that there's no way they could do that." 

"Grown-ups are silly sometimes like that." 

"Yes, they are. And (y/n), she was injured, and...and forgot about you." 

"Aww..." 

Well, this was an odd way to go about arranging things, but at least it seemed to be satisfying the young one's curiosity. 

"But then she started to carry your brother, and remembered what she was. Your grandfather sent those men to kill you and her, and she did what any mother should do." 

"She saved me!" 

"No, your father saved you," you corrected. 

"Had you not shielded him, though," Frieza said, in an almost friendly yet still sharp tone, "I would not have been able to." 

Kuriza smiled. 

"As I was saying, she did what any mother should be willing to do for her child. She risked her life for you. That is what you do when you have children, you protect them." 

"Mama loves me. Is that why?" 

"Yes, yes, she does. Mothers love their children, that's why they do things like that." 

Again, an adorable smile. "You liked that she did that." 

"...yes. I did." 

* * *

***Frieza's POV***

I had to come up with that story on the spot, but it seemed to satisfy him. 

Still, he...he knows too much. Things I don't say, but that he picks up on anyway. Things I think, that he seems to somehow know. 

This will be something to keep an eye on. 

But in any case, he is happy, Algid is happy, and I... 

Well, I suppose I could call it happy.


	23. Mama Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki finally feels comfortable enough to make her move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cooler x Reader has an AU in this fic. :)

### Mama Bear

The days continued to pass, and you had more discussions with more members of the court--and all of them seemed surprised that you were both exactly at not at all what they expected. Some had said that they thought you'd be either vulgar due to your lack of experience at having any kind of rank, and others said they thought you'd be quite snobbish like Yuki because of the sudden rank that had been given you. And then, of course there were the older nobles, most of whom were still clinging to traditional ways of thinking. 

You took it all in stride, and continued to meet with Yuki, who seemed...increasingly distant, even when you were in the same room together. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" You asked one evening when you were having dinner together, "I know I've been saying that a lot, but you keep losing your place when you talk, and it's making me just a little worried." 

"You, worried about me? I can't imagine why that would be." 

"Well..decent people tend to...worry about other people, wouldn't you agree?" 

"If I worried about everyone I met, I would never stop," she laughed, "Like Cooler...I stopped concerning myself with him long ago." 

"Didn't he have a lot of...trouble?" you asked. 

"Oh, yes. Never wanted to get attached to anybody. Hated the arts and hated doing anything that wasn't work." 

"Huh, that's...odd..." 

"It got worse after he met that woman, though. Before, he would at least give me a passing glance--imagine, ignoring his own mother!--and now he won't even write a letter." 

"Has he married her yet?" 

"Yes, of course he has." Yuki scoffed, "He thinks the sun rises and sets on her...it's utterly ridiculous. He could've done better, but...at least she's from a decent family." 

"Right," you replied. She seemed almost...bipolar. Sometimes she was the nicest person, but now and again (like today) she started to show rather a nasty side. Possibly this was why Frieza kept warning you away from her. 

"I could tell she didn't want to be with him, but would he believe me? No, no, of course not. Willful, just like...I'm sorry, I just never liked her, she's a little too snobbish for her own good. And...just a little bit...abnormal." 

You'd met the girl in question a week ago. While being a bit shy when she was away from Cooler, she was still nonetheless fairly nice; not at all the way Yuki was painting her. Though she did seem a little anxious about being a newlywed... 

"It's alright," you replied. 

There was silence for a few minutes as the two of you ate, with you continuing to think over everything. It felt odd to have so little a hand in the planning of your own wedding, but given that there were likely a lot of Arcosian cultural touches, it was probably for the best anyway. You knew only a little about the ice chapels, and that was only from a pamphlet Yuki had given you. There seemed to be a thousand little things here and there, and while you were happy he was going to all the trouble, you had to wonder why he _was_ in the first place. The other traditions would have kept you apart, so...? 

"Now you're the one spacing out," Yuki said with a laugh. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and without even waiting to be introduced, in rushed-- 

"Oh, (minion's name)!" you said, "Good lord, you look awful. Sit down, sit down...what's going on?" 

"Al...Algid..." he said, still breathing a bit hard as a servant brought a chair over for him. "...he's..." 

"Is something wrong?" you asked, "Is he ill?" 

"He's--yes. He started getting sick a few minutes ago, and they weren't able to--" 

"Where is he now?!" you asked, standing up. 

"In the infirmary." 

You rushed off before Yuki could protest, and proceed out through the corridor. What had happened? Was Algid merely just having a stomach bug, or...yes, it was probably just that, but all the same, you still wanted to be there while he was being treated. 

But when you were crossing the courtyard--across which was an easy-access door to one of the infirmary waiting rooms--you noticed six women, each of a different color. The red one, the tallest, appeared to be holding Algid. 

"Oh, look," said the shortest one, "She's here. Right on time, too." 

"Who--what--?" Your fist clenched, and you had the sudden feeling that you'd been fooled. 

"Oh, the Queen did a _marvelous_ job on you," another said, "We're sorry about the kid, but turnabout is fair play. After what you caused with our dear Cold..." 

"Blood for blood, as you monkeys would say," the red one cut in, holding an obviously healthy Algid up in front of her by his tail. 

"Let him go," you said, energy crackling around you. How dare they. How _dare they_. 

"He's only a bastard," came Yuki's voice behind you. "Alright you little bitch, it's time you got what was coming to you." 

You saw red, and before you could stop yourself, or even really thing of a strategy, you leapt forward at the shortest of the women. 

"If you ALL SO MUCH AS TOUCH HIM AGAIN--" 

If they wanted blood, you'd give it to them. In spades. 

* * *

*Frieza's POV* 

"Lord Frieza!" 

I looked up from the computer when the minion ran into the room, and shook my head. 

"There's some kind of uproar in the courtyard!" 

"And why should I care?" 

"Because it's...your...courtyard?" 

I laughed. "Tell me, what is so urgent that you had the gall to interrupt me? Do you know anything about this so-called uproar?" 

"Well, I know that the Queen's involved, but that's about i--" 

I was out the door before he could finish his sentence. Had she decided that she would risk my killing her? Had she thought that it would be worth it if I did? I couldn't figure it out. But this is the last time. If what I think is going on _is_ going on, I'm putting an end to it once and for all. No more of this giving her extra chances. 

My generosity ends now. 

When I made it out I found several feminine bodies laying dead all over the place, and more blood than I could really believe. A quick glance revealed that they were my father's "Angels" ...or rather, his elite mistresses who were both 'not only good company but extremely capable warriors.' So had mother involved them in this...? I had heard that it was a possibility, but not quite believed it up until now. 

I noticed that the hedges around the fountain were burning--and the fountain itself was... 

...full of red water which was being spewed aimlessly all over the ground, and the surrounding hedges like a hellish but slowly dwindling geyser. The fight had to have moved here. 

I hardly knew what to think as I readied a ki beam and moved closer. 

I could see my mother's body floating in the water, though only barely could I tell it was her (due mainly to the attached jewelry). The wounds were...well, they were the sort I'd give to someone whose death I wanted to be a slow one. These, though, they looked like someone-- 

I heard a cry and looked to the other side of the fountain, where I saw (y/n) sitting on her knees, shaking like a leaf with her head propped against the side of one of the benches. 

At least, I thought it was (y/n). 

"Can't...let her..." she was muttering. 

...that was her voice, but...her hair was...shining. 

"(Y/n)?" 

"You don't have to worry...I can defend myself," she said, looking up as I approached. 

"Are you--what--" 

"Tried to kill us both," she said, "Didn't...let her..." 

"Are you both--" 

"We're fine. This isn't our blood." she gestured to Algid, who was sitting happily in front of her and playing 'squish' in the puddle of blood and water. 

"Your hair--" 

"Silly time to be...complimenting me..." 

And then the shine faded. I brought them both to the infirmary, but that question persisted. How had she been able to beat not only six of father's favorite soldier-mistresses, but also my mother? She was supposed to have weakened, wasn't she? And then there was the matter of that change in hair color. 

Well...at the very least, that's seven more opponents out of the way. Perhaps we can at least marginally relax now.


	24. Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding takes place, and you learn more about the culture you are marrying into.

### Revolution

You barely remembered a thing when you woke up in the infirmary, and the doctors could tell you very little except for what you already knew--the fact that you'd killed the Queen in a blind rage over her threatening Algid.

And the King's elite mistresses, too...killing them, though, you hadn't remembered.

Recovery was pretty quick, and Kuriza and Algid were brought in to you when you asked for them, but Frieza...

After that, you didn't see him until the day of the wedding itself, and it felt like forever.

* * *

The day was tedious. Almost from the time you woke up you had various attendants pushing makeup and layers of under-clothing (and then the dress) on you, and then it was being hustled off to the ice chapel--while shaking like a leaf. It kept to its name and the area had your skin feeling like icicles were forming, and even though the dress (and some powering up) helped, you were left with a continuous feeling of a sheet of ice over your arms, face, and neck.

And then there Frieza was, in that new armor of his.

As you turned to go down the aisle with him, you noticed that a great many of the seats were, well...empty. A core group sat in the front four rows, but they seemed to be divided into small groups of families, and in the front row you could see Cooler sitting with his wife.

In one voice, those seated spoke a line in the Arcosian tongue, which you had been told translated to, " _Two alone, one together._ "

You took a deep breath.

" _Together in this life..._ " As this was spoken, those on the aisle seats seemed to toss petals into it--blue ones, you saw, and then guessed to be from the same kind of flower.

You were scolding yourself inwardly for it, but still...you felt nervousness creeping up on you.

" _...and the next._ " The (priest, you assumed) spoke the final line on his own when the two of you reached the end of the aisle, while the guests sat silent.

What were you thinking? How could things have possibly gotten this far? This was utterly insane!

...but...

It wasn't as if you didn't _want_ this...

You were just the tiniest bit still afraid of him, but you had the idea that he would prefer it that way. As the priest went on, you shut your eyes to try and calm yourself. To think that a girl would rise this far...and mostly through sheer dumb luck. No...no, not just dumb luck. You knew when to hold your tongue. You knew how to behave in public. You knew how to defend yourself, and not be a helpless waif. You just...you just knew _him_. And whatever resulted from all of this, he'd find you ready for it. You'd keep that little promise you made to him, to be as close to his equal as you could strength-wise. Cold and Yuki were dead, but...you were sure there would be more. And in any case, he was the King, and you would be all you had to be when you took that place beside him. 

A good warrior, a good mother, a good Queen. 

You heard Frieza's voice saying, "I will." It wakened you from your reverie. You realized that it was almost your turn to speak. 

The priest went on in Arcosian, " _...and in the ice we find peace, as we do in love._ " And then, struggling a bit (he seemed either unaccustomed to or uncomfortable with speaking in a non-Arcosian language), he turned to you. 

Okay, you thought. Okay. You can do this. 

"(Y/n)," he said, "By wedding His Highness the King, you are a sharer in not just joy, but sorrow. Will you stay with him through them both?" 

" _Yes. I will._ " Their language was a bit difficult, but you managed not to trip over the short sentences. 

The priest turned to a younger Arcosian in similar robes standing beside him. The younger one was holding a bottle of wine, which was taken by the elder. A little of it was then poured into a glass held by the younger one. 

It was then handed it to you.

As you had been before instructed, you took two sips and (heart threatening to leap out of your chest) handed it to Frieza, saying the next line you were told to, " _Now our lives are interwoven."_

His expression stayed calm as he took the glass and repeated the motion, draining the rest of the wine.

As the priest took the glass, he smiled down at the two of you. " _Under the authority granted me, then, I declare you to be lawfully wed and joined, in this life and the next_."

* * *

Thankfully, after the ceremony was over, you were able to warm up at the reception. It was held some ways away from the ice chapel and you were relieved to not have the bone-deep chill again. 

As (for some reason, Cooler's wife) helped you get the kimono on right, you took a deep breath. 

"Did I not tie the obi right?" 

"No, it's just...it's still sinking in. And I still have so many questions." 

"Like?" 

"Well...the ceremony in general. Would you mind explaining it?" 

"Oh, I guess you're wondering...it's probably a lot different from your traditions, huh?" 

"Yes...quite different." 

"Well, the flower petals are a kind of symbol for the change you're making. I guess you'd call it a bridge that you're crossing over?" 

"And the wine?" 

"It's a really old tradition meant to signify the joining of your lives. And you're probably wondering why he didn't say 'man and wife', right?" 

"Well...not really, but...go ahead, explain it anyway." 

"We don't particularly bother about gender here, so the default in a wedding is to declare a couple 'lawfully wedded' unless they arrange for it to be otherwise beforehand." 

"Your people seem to be very progressive." 

"You could call it that," she said, "I guess we had to be, seeing as how most of us are born intersex. Maybe that's why Zarbon likes working around here." 

"Huh?" 

"Oh, you didn't know? He was born that way too." 

She walked with you to the door, and then down the hallway that would lead to the reception area. 

"He's from a race like yours that's usually one gender or another. Boy, his parents were steamed. The crown prince, a freak! Not that I think that, that's what they called him." 

"That's awful," You said, wrinkling your nose. 

"Isn't it? They tried to raise him as the heir of the empire, the model of what a man ought to be in their culture, and it just didn't work. They were at the point of locking him up for something they called 'ongoing conversion therapy' when King Frieza's forces swept in and took over." 

"Sounds like they saved him." 

"He talks about it like that, yeah. It's not that he didn't want to be male, it's that they didn't want him to be anything but what _they_ thought a man should be. Somehow or the other his talent for fashion was discovered here and he's been happy ever since." 

"Yeah?" 

"He's been seeing a nice Arcosian girl, too." 

"That's wonderful," you smiled. 

"And what about you, (y/n)? Are you happy?" 

"Yes," you replied with a small smile, "I am. It just...it was kind of a whirlwind romance." 

"Same. Let me guess, he made the first move?" 

"That sounds familiar." You laughed, "Was it that way with Cooler?" 

"In a way. Did you have any more questions? The reception's in the next room down and you'll probably be swamped by other people." 

"...why were there so few guests?" 

"A lot of people...well, don't like what's going on." 

"The fact that I'm not one of your kind, right?" You shook your head. 

"It's not just that. A big part of it is the death of the former King and Queen. There's a bunch of older nobles who are having talks that were approaching the idea of a coup. It's not exactly abnormal for an heir to kill the King and take his place, but it's usually done at the age when the King is getting older and does not want to get to the point where he's doddering and unable to care for himself. It's done then, not when he's only middle-aged. But Frieza comes along and spits in the face of tradition in several ways. He brings in a warmblood and proceeds to plan to marry her." 

"And she kills the Queen. In self-defense of course, and in the defense of my son." 

"That is the story Frieza has shared, but few of the nobles believe it. And even beside that, you've become the catalyst for a lot of change. It's probably going to be a hard one. Labor pains, I'd say, for a new Arcosia. Where we are not so consumed with our kind not going extinct that we forget to let those who love, love." 

You took a deep breath. "I'm glad you don't see it the way the others do." 

"Of course not. Love is love, no matter what species or gender you are. And I'd rather get along with you...I need someone to talk to who's normal." 

As you entered the reception room, you couldn't help but smile. 

* * *

*Frieza's POV* 

My suspicion has not changed what I want. If anything, it has strengthened it. I will have the perfect excuse for keeping her close should any...problems arise. 

I don't believe she will challenge me, of course, but still, considering grandfather's last words...it's best to be on the safe side. A man can hardly be blamed for keeping his wife close, especially in an atmosphere where separatists and court politics are involved. 

It is a curious problem to have, to desire and fear something at the same time. I can't help but laugh at the thought, though, as I realize now that it is how _she_ has felt all this time.


	25. King and Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you take on a slew of queenly duties and indulge Frieza's roleplaying fetish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon. Word tense shifts a bit towards the end of the chapter.

### King and Queen

You devoted as much of your time over the next two weeks as you could on studying the current situation on Arcosia.

The news was not good at all.

Aside from the everyday issues like poverty and economics and such (which you took a great deal of notes over), there was the more pressing issue at hand. A revolt was now not only a possibility, but a definite future event--several of the more noble families had all but abandoned their family mansions (posting guards, of course, to keep the riff-raff out), and withdrawn what assets they could immediately take out of the capital. More was on the way out, and needless to say, that was causing more than a little bit of anger. Some of the palace guards had even left (those who weren't minions tended to be the children of minor nobles), and though there wasn't a particularly pressing need to worry about running out of them, it was still a bare-bones kind of thing. Someone with determination could probably make their way through it if they set themselves to it.

After ruminating on the issues as you went over them, you sat down to dinner with Frieza the evening you'd sorted it all out and began to go over what you hoped he'd think were good suggestions. 

"Don't you think the topic of hiring new guards is beneath your station?" he asked.

"It's a matter of security, isn't it? I think that makes it worth my notice."

He shrugged. "Go on, then, you seem to have something figured out."

"Well," you went on, "You could add more of your hired forces on as guards, but I'm not sure the people would enjoy that very much. And as that thought was heading through my mind, I was struck by another idea. What about the lowborn Arcosians who have been nothing but loyal to you?"

"They've had every chance to make their applications, if they desired to. They haven't."

"They may still be under the impression that their station in life makes it impossible to even be considered," you countered, "Think of how many opportunities they likely think are closed to them."

"Still..."

"Is it that they're lowborn? Unranked? ...not rich?"

Frieza didn't answer.

"It would be an excellent opportunity to gain some loyalty amongst the people. Replace the noble families and their vassals with those who were neither where you can."

"I was considering it already..." he said, "To be quite honest, my intent was to leave this matter to Cooler. He deals better with this sort of thing."

"I could talk to him about it, if you preferred."

"No." He said quickly, "You tell me and I tell him."

"Alright, I'll do that, then." You paused to drain your glass of water (the wine around here was something you had yet to get used to, it was just too strong). "Your public image is still suffering a bit, so...that's something that might bring it up a little."

"You seem to have it all figured out, don't you?"

"I know you'd prefer a woman to have a brain and actually do something with her rank, rather than misuse it like someone whose name I will not mention."

"Did I tell you that?"

"In words, no." You shook your head, "But I think I know you well enough by now to know that. Those aren't my only ideas, but...I can submit them in writing, if you'd prefer that I do so."

"Do as you wish. Just...don't get any ideas about..."

You paused, blinking. It took you a minute to realize what you really should have a while back. Frieza didn't trust you. You started to protest, but inwardly, a single thought stopped you. He had every reason to distrust everyone else. Especially you. Yes, you'd married him, but the fact still remained that you were among the last of a race whose genocide he was responsible for. You were the one he'd blackmailed into his bed, and trapped into his life by siring your child. It occurred to you that the only reason he might have married you was that he wanted to keep an eye on you, despite your ongoing loyalty.

That he might _never_ trust you completely was an idea that brought no pain. Considering the life he'd lead, it was simply safer that way.

So you would just have to do what you'd always done: make yourself competently useful. 

* * *

You filled your days practically to the brim with things to do after that.

During a normal weekday it went roughly something like this: Everyone had breakfast, and you spent an hour or two with Kuriza and Algid. Then from ten until about two, you had a tutor in to catch you up to speed on not only general education kind of subjects, but also the Arcosian people in general--from history, to biology. At four you ate what you'd call a late lunch and what they called "tea". From five until about seven you made time for the (mostly younger and more open) nobles, who seemed generally eager to know you, because, as one of them put it, "Warmbloods are so rare on this planet, and we thought they were all brutes." At seven, you spent time listening to Kuriza about his and Algid's day, and what kind of dinner they'd had. Then came the bedtime stories and such, and you had an hour or so to yourself. If Frieza wasn't busy, or away, you'd take the time after that to spend with him at dinner, otherwise (which seemed to be the norm as time went by) you used it to look over whatever matters he'd decided to leave to you. Messages, talks, conference-type deals, decisions...all told it was usually close to midnight by the time you got to bed.

The weekends were a bit easier. You got a little more time with the children, and more work (as it pertained to instructions sent to the pertinent people, anyway) could get done. And if Frieza was around, you'd make sure to spend a little extra time keeping him happy...which, oddly, tended to involve a sparring match now and then.

The children were usually problem-free, but there was the occasional hiccup and extended breakfast when Algid or Kuriza were refusing to eat something or not wanting you to leave.

The tutor was one of the easier and yet more difficult parts. Learning about Arcosian history was...well, you expected it to be grim, but you didn't think it'd be as bad as it was. The most standalone event in recent (the tutor made sure to tell you that 'recent' to an Arcosian could go back over a hundred years, and in this case, "recent" meant a hundred and fifty) history was the war that you'd heard so much about. The population had been attacked by an alliance of other races and while they had won--had had their numbers reduced to less than a third. This explained to you the imperative desire for pureblooded Arcosians to breed as prolifically as possible. You couldn't help but feel a lump in your throat when you were shown some of the photos of the planet after the war was all said and done, and the disturbing question you'd had to ask... "Why are most of the bodies headless?"

"Because, (y/n), the attackers valued the ones with horns. They made better trophies," sneered the tutor, "They still keep the skulls of some of us in museums on their planets. This is why most families these days tend to take hornless forms if they must mingle with other races. Unless they are particularly powerful."

How vile, you'd thought.

The tutor'd then moved to culture, and you take quite a few notes when the subject of 'giving warmth' comes up. 

"It's an extremely intimate act, when, as you might put it, two unrelated people....cuddle. Warmth is life, as it were, and Arcosians are unable to make their own heat as you warmbloods are. So if that heat is given, it is not an act to be taken lightly." 

But Frieza had, you countered mentally. It wasn't something you gave him, it was something he'd demanded from you. You decided against voicing this, though, and instead thought on your new understanding of why he'd called you his blanket. 

The nobles were mostly tolerable, though chatty and asking a bunch of questions you'd heard far too often since you'd married Frieza. How did you meet, what kind of makeup did you warmbloods use, did you enjoy the sunlight as much as they did, why were you making this decision or that decision. The criticisms rolled in as well--you're taking too much of your husband's authority, you don't dress as well as you should, you ought to take more pride in your appearance (you were already spending what you would consider far too much money on your wardrobe and such as it was, what more did they want?!)--the chief of which was protest from the older ones who'd stayed behind...that you should not have taken the place of a woman who'd earned it. What, that one had asked, had you done to earn this? You murdered the one who came before. It was terms just shy of open attack, but you rebuffed the verbal assault numerous times with a calm, detached air about you so they wound up only more confused about what kind of a person you were.

The kids' bedtime was one of the easier parts of the day. Thankfully, neither of them were particularly picky or fussy about going to sleep. Algid would drop off first, and Kuriza would chatter about his day and what he learned and what story you were going to read to him, and on and on and on. After he dropped off you went straight to dinner and ate.

Tonight you had just finished dinner and were in your room (Frieza had been away for last few weeks and you barely considered it as being shared with him at this point) glancing over something to do with the "reclaiming" of some of the nobles' now-vacant mansions when you felt a set of hands on your shoulders.

"I didn't hear you come in," You said, not looking up.

"True," came Frieza's voice, "But you were busy and not paying attention. It would've been easy for me to just swoop right in and _end_ you."

"Is that so..." you replied.

"You should keep your guard up better. I expect you to be ready for anything." He sounded almost...offended. 

"Not everyone's as quiet as you," you said with a brief smile, standing and turning towards him. "But I will admit I was...lax. I apologize."

The computer chirped, indicating a message received, and you were on the point of sitting back down to answer it when Frieza stopped you--grabbing you by the wrist and tugging you so you had to look back at him. 

"I don't recall saying you could do that."

"Didn't you? Must have slipped my mind." You could see it in Frieza's eyes already--he was impatient for it. He wanted it. And despite feeling quite the same way, you wanted him to work to get the little fantasy that he seemed to enjoy so much, the one you'd started off with, the one he returned to time after time.

You the soldier and he the ruler with absolute control over you. Not that things had changed much from that, but he still saw you somewhat differently now than he did then. And you couldn't blame him for preferring the way things were then; it was much simpler. You did what he told you and you liked it because he said to.

He vanished.

You were about to look around for him when he whispered in your ear. "I told you to keep up your guard. Do you know what happens to unsuspecting women who don't do that around here?"

"I wouldn't know." It was almost comical, how much he seemed to enjoy putting you 'back in your place.' He'd raised you to this lofty rank but privately seemed to desire you to always be that inexperienced girl he took to bed. Perhaps it was his way of reminding you that he'd brought you up and that he could force you back down. "What?"

A dark chuckle welled up from his throat. "I can always show you."

There was a tug on your obi, and quicker than you would've thought, it was off and the first of your three layers was gone.

You turned to swing at him, and from the extra-wide grin on his face, you could tell you were doing this right.

He blocked it easily, and you brought your knee up to try again--which didn't go very far. To begin with, it was because the kimono just wasn't made for mobility, and you were having to keep it closed with one arm, which put you at a further disadvantage.

Again, Frieza blocked it, and with a move not gentle--but not dealt in any intent to harm you--he aimed the bottom of his hand at your chest and you stumbled back, nearly tripping over the hem of your kimono.

He let you regain your bearings, but this mock fight continued until he'd forced you against the edge of the bed. And one in swift move, he floated up and brought you with him--before putting you down and crouching over you. The way he looked down at you, it was...intoxicating, like you were a prey he'd managed to catch again. 

Time to really play your role.

You blushed, turning your head away and shivering a bit when he opened the bottom two layers of the outfit you were wearing and exposed your undergarments (cheap silk, which was all you wore because you knew damn well that half of it was going to end up torn off). And again when he removed what little he was wearing.

"No pleas to be gentle? No attempts to fend me off?"

You looked at Frieza briefly. "Just do what you're going to do."

A spark of malice shone in his eyes. He was happier than you'd thought with your little act. "Maybe I'll take my time," he said, flashing that wicked smirk of his at you as he tore off your undergarments, "Maybe I'll have you beg me to."

You turned your head away from him again.

Then in a dangerous tone of voice, he spoke. "Spread."

You didn't.

Frieza laughed; it was that same one from before, that one that was both terrifying and alluring, that one that you both hated and craved during these little sessions. "This looks like disobedience." He planted his knees between your legs, forced them down--and you felt the rush again. 

Your pulse quickened when he turned your head back to face him. "I want you to look at me, (y/n)."

You met his eyes and brought your knees up around him. There was another smirk, and he reached for your tail.

"Don't," you said quickly. You hated whenever he did that--left you paralyzed for the majority of the act like he had that first time, only to make jokes now and again about how he was "just that good." Smug bastard. So you did what you did when he'd decided to draw things out.

Before his hand could get to your tail, you pulled him into a kiss.

The momentary flail was always amusing--that point when Frieza'd lost control (however briefly), and he knew it, and he knew you knew it, too.

He returned the favor by indulging the kiss, and then--biting your lip so you'd taste your own blood.

"Just do it," you said.

"Just do what?" he asked. He'd pushed himself back up and had resumed control. "Tell me what you want from me. How else am I going to know what it is?"

You turned your head and put on the best reluctant face you could. Again there was a feeling of amusement. He just _so_ enjoyed the thought of your being helpless beneath him.

And then you felt it, teasing at your entrance.

Normally, he drew it out as long as he possibly could. But whether it was the dry spell or you were doing a good job or he just plain wanted to make your differences in power perfectly clear--he wasn't in any mood to wait that long this time. His compromise, then, was to move into you slowly. 

So slowly. 

You try to buck a little, but there's a smirk and Frieza grabs your tail with his left hand. Tightly. 

"Bastard," you mutter, as your muscle control goes out the window. You've been meaning to get around to strengthening it, to "training" it, as it were, but there's just been so much else to do... 

"You love it." He says it so matter-of-factly. 

His weight shifted entirely to his knees and he brought your right leg up a bit for a better angle. 

He was right, wasn't he... 

As he started thrusting you gave him what he wanted: no sounds held back. It definitely encourages him, and you note his eyes closing. What's that about? 

"One would think that you'd want it removed," you said. "My tail, I mean."

No answer. Frieza's nails are clenching tightly enough into your leg to draw blood, and he also starts moving deeper--both actions, you're pretty sure, are attempts to shut you up. And it works. The climbing feeling within you begins, albeit slowly.

His pace quickens, though, and you can hear his breathing getting ragged--in between breaths you swear you can see him mouthing something. It's not 'mine', you've seen him say that enough times to know.

You go silent.

Frieza's grip on your tail has started to loosen. It's too perfect a chance to pass up.

In an instant you're up just far enough to topple his balance and pull him down with you. But of course, he wouldn't stop now, and instead of hearing his breath you feel it--all over the side of your neck. He's close, very close...

You put your arms around him and for half a minute there's no sound but your breathing and your bodies joining over and over. 

He seizes up and empties himself in you--the coursing fluid heat prompts your own release, and you lay breathing roughly and gripping hard at his back.

"Oh, gods, I love you."

You open your eyes as what you just said really hits you, and after what feels like forever, he withdraws from you. 

He starts to curl up to you, though not out with any particular emotion. You recognize what he's doing--he's trying to get at as much of your skin as possible.

"Good." 

It's not long before you both fall asleep.


	26. High Functioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff.

### High Functioning

"C'mon, Algid." Kuriza stood with you, watching Algid standing up uneasily a few feet away.

"No!"

"You gotta walk. Mama can't carry you around forever."

"No."

"And papa can't either. C'mon, you want to play, don't you?"

"Mama."

"You can't only play with her." Kuriza turned aside and brought out one of Algid's favorite toys--a stuffed grey-and-green Arcosian toy. "Here. Walk and you can have Snowflake."

"O'ake!"

You smiled as you watched Algid make the cutest little frustrated face and get to his feet. One step.

"There you go..." you said.

Two more. Algid paused, letting his tail fall behind him--presumably to steady himself. 

A few more steps and he'd reached Kuriza, who he glared at only briefly before grabbing Snowflake and sitting down to cuddle with it. "Mine!"

It had been four months and you'd only seen Frieza once in all that time. He said very little about it, but thankfully you were able to get word from Cooler's wife on the issue. He and Cooler were increasingly having to send their armies in together to handle one rebellion after another. Long-exiled Arcosians were teaming up with the more...vocal traditionalists, and of course there were political things to get through. You were sure you could do something to help, but for now it seemed as if Frieza and Cooler were handling it.

You'd been spending most of your free hours with the children. Algid had hit several milestones, and Kuriza had gotten through the alphabet and was now working on writing his name.

Other than that it had been tending to the duties that you'd been allowed to take on. Your suggestions had been followed, and after some initial resistance, the newer guards had been accepted. You'd "hired" a few ladies-in-waiting as well from the lowborn crowd--you were simply more comfortable that way. They had more interesting stories and things to talk about, and while they did gossip like the nobles did, they weren't quite as centered on rank and money.

Three friends...that you'd had to hire, but hey, you were helping each other out, right?

"He's incredibly attached to you, but that's to be expected," said (first LIW).

"Well, he is a baby." you said.

"He's a year old, right?" (second LIW) asked, "That's about the age they start preferring certain people over others. My younger brother got like that with me, problem was I had school, so he screamed bloody murder..."

"Right, right."

"Um...your...your majesty?"

It was another minion...sigh. And there it was, that title you were still getting used to.

"Yes?" you turned and felt another odd twinge as he bowed.

"The King has made a call, and is awaiting your response."

"Can I come too?" Kuriza asked. 

"He says he will talk to both of you once he's done talking to your mother by herself. Boring grown up things."

"Well...okay," he replied.

"It's time for you two to have lunch anyway," you said to Kuriza picking both he and Algid up. Then you looked to the minion. "Go back and tell him I'll be in shortly, I've just got to set them up with something to eat."

It only took you a few minutes to get back to your room and get the two settled with the new nursemaid you'd appointed (as many times as that minion had been the cause of trouble, he was lucky you were still employing him. He was better off for it anyway), and soon enough you were sitting down in front of your computer to start the call.

Frieza looked...well, about as tired as you expected.

"You've not been sleeping," you say.

"How can I, when I have the circus of fools to deal with? You would think that they would be happy! But no, no. Heaven forbid anyone do as they please with their own lives."

It was funny, really, to hear him say that. A man who all but enslaved many races, who spent his time conquering planets, buying and selling them...was giving a sentiment of personal choice. And really, he had shown it, to a partial degree. In matters of gender equality, well--it was rumored that he'd once said, "The soldiers are all equal, damn it." They all had the same chance to die. There was no point in protecting one over the other. And then there was the birth control that the doctors handed out like candy.

"Is there anything I can do to relieve your workload?"

"Simply do what you have been doing. Endear yourself to those miserable cretins at the court, gain their trust...I've been hearing that you do it quite well."

"I don't know about their trusting me, but they are certainly eager to talk."

"I imagine a lot of them would like you to be vulgar, so that they can condemn you. But you haven't given them that, have you?" Frieza seemed pleased, but it was expected.

"No," you reply, "The tutor always spends a little time each day on manners and things like that. I delight in proving them wrong...it seems to make them angry, and that is amusing, to say the least."

"That's my girl."

"If only I were still just your girl. Things seemed so much simpler then. Not that I mind the change, of course, but..."

"You miss when the only responsibility you had was keeping my bed warm?" Frieza seemed to smirk at you.

"Yes," you replied, "That. And I would hazard a guess that you feel the same way."

"You know me well by now, it seems."

"I think the last time we spent an evening together proved that."

"You'd better not be teasing me, my dear...I do not take well to that sort of thing."

"Really," you said, giving him a lusty grin, "And what will you do about it from where you are?"

"Woman, you had _better not_ \--"

"My poor husband...stuck so far away...if only there were some way I could help him..."

He was turning red. Always a good sign. Well, for what you were intending, anyway. 

It could be that he was angry, too, come to think of it.

"You do realize," Frieza said, his tone going from agitated to perfectly calm, "That when I _do_ return, you'll be punished for defying me in such a manner?"

"Of course I do," You replied, "I expect nothing less." Little games like that would seem to upset him, and you always paid for daring to tempt him with what was not immediately at hand, but in the end...you both enjoyed it. After teasing him for another few minutes (and being promised swift retribution), he then asked for Kuriza and Algid to be brought in. Judging from the redness of his face, he was attempting to cut you off before you could rile him up even further. 

A minute later the nursemaid brought the two in and left them on your lap. 

Algid looked at the screen curiously. "Papa?" 

"Yes, that's papa," Kuriza said, "It's really him." 

"Papa. Yes." Algid reached toward the screen, and was puzzled when he touched it. "Papa. No." 

"He misses you," you said to Frieza, rocking Algid a little as he started to fuss. "Kuriza does too, don't you?" 

Kuriza nodded eagerly. "Mama says a lot of bad people are making trouble and you and uncle Cooler are going to make them stop. Why won't they stop?" 

"Because they don't want their children to be able to pick who they marry." 

"That's a stupid thing to fight over!" 

"I agree. And I have tried to talk them out of it, but they will not listen." 

"And they might try to attack mama." 

"Mama." Algid piped in, suddenly nibbling at his own tail. 

"And we do not want that. I am making sure that does not happen, and protecting you and your brother as well." 

"I want another one." Kuriza said suddenly. 

"You want what?" you asked. Where the heck had that question come from? Maybe he didn't mean that. Maybe he meant something else. 

"I want another brother." 

You looked at the screen. Frieza seemed not to be very stunned, quite the opposite in fact--he was _nodding_. 

"I will be speaking to (y/n) about that," he said. 

* * *

And later on that evening, once the two little ones had been put to bed, he called again. 

"It seems he expects something of us." You spoke first, but weren't sure how you felt about the whole idea. The last pregnancy had been hard enough, what with Cold's attempt to have you killed and the ensuing fiasco that lead to your being made Queen. And he wanted to bring another life into this? 

"Indeed, he does. And really, I'm not sure I have the heart to deny it to him." 

The heart, ha...it wasn't easy to think about, but you were quite certain that he didn't have a heart. It wasn't that he didn't have feelings--you were sure he did--it was just that his only connection to knowing them, to expressing them, was a cognitive awareness and the intelligence to at least outwardly show whatever emotion he needed to. Except anger. That one was easy. But the others, he merely acted, put on as masks and wore for as long as he needed to before disappearing behind that wall of calculating detachment. How alone he was in the universe...aside from you, and this little family that thought the world of him. 

At least you did him some good, you told yourself. He was incurable, of course, but the idea that you brought Frieza even the smallest amount of happiness somehow made it worth it. 

"...what do you think?" 

"Sorry...lost in thought, Algid's been clingy lately, I was trying to...what did you say?" you asked. 

"Kuriza wants a brother. I suppose you have an objection to that?" 

"This is not exactly a good time to be thinking about that," you protested, "A sort of civil war has started, I'm new to the court, I don't know how the court will take the idea, suppose I'm attacked while--" 

"I'm sure my shining little monkey could handle all of that," Frieza replied, waving one hand absently, "I thought I would at least give you fair warning this time." 

You expected that, really, but it still grated at you a bit. He wasn't the one that had to carry the child! (Well...he had done it once before, but still!) 

"I will be sending you information on Arcosian pregnancies myself this time, and I expect you to look over the saiyan information on it as well. I want you educated on the subject." 

"In case the doctors are spies and want to poison me, or...something like that." 

"Something like that," he said. 

"You know, also, that a girl is a possibility?" 

"Certainly, but if we get one of those, we'll just try again." 

"Is that all I am to you?" you asked, in mock offense, "An incubator?" 

"You are whatever I tell you that you are," he said, in a somewhat lighter tone, "But if you want to enact a limit..." 

"You'd just go over it." 

"I might surprise you. Tell me, what is your limit?" 

"Four. No more than that." If you had to have more, that was what you felt best with. You'd kind of picked the number out of the air, as it were, but it felt better than saying just three, or two--you were pretty sure if you'd just said two or three, it wouldn't have been enough for him and that you'd somehow wind up with an "oops" anyway. 

"Then we agree." he laughed, giving off a confident, yet relaxed vibe. He was happy with the idea. 

A few minutes of talk about his next visit back passed, and he soon ended the call. 

You were left alone to ponder the whole thing. Five children...you'd heard he felt lonely as a child, but to want that many? Why, you wondered, would a man famous for an ill temper and little patience, set on conquering the universe, want to surround himself with children?


	27. Rank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I've drawn from an RP I did with my buddy Little Flower (her requested nickname), regarding Arcosian history. This is largely a cultural chapter

### Rank

"Another month at least?" You sighed. "Kuriza's not going to be happy about this...and neither am I, to be quite honest."

"Do you not think you'll be able to handle the job while I'm gone? You've only got to say."

"What in the hell is going on?"

"Severe negotiations," Frieza replied, "And you can be sure that they are quite aware they're keeping me from you. I've never seen so many people determined to die."

"Help, help, the King isn't getting company every night..."

"I enjoy having it," he replied, "It has been several months and I am quite unhappy with the loss."

"And you haven't picked up company there, because...?" It struck you, to be able to say it like that, but to be quite honest you'd developed the expectation.

"I would lose her the minute you heard of her existence."

You paused. 

"I'm right, aren't I?" Frieza smirked at you.

"Yes," you gave in. "Is that what you want to hear? That I'd kill any woman fool enough to get close to you?"

He looked satisfied, and so you knew the answer was 'yes.'

"I would expect," you quickly added, "The same of you, of course. I still recall when we were first seeing one another, and everyone found out. The men were running scared anytime I so much as looked at them."

"As well they should. You are mine, after all, and anyone thinking to change that would find themselves--"

"--the target of your terrible temper," you finished, giving Frieza an impish grin, "But I would say you save the best of it for me."

"In any case," he said quickly (you noticed a minion had walked into the room he was talking to you from), "As I am not likely to return for another month at least; I have a project for you..." 

* * *

Frieza had told you not to bring the children along, and when you made inquiries about their safety, he'd waved you off. Both they and the one nanny would be placed under the guard of the Ginyu Force. You asked about them, and he said that they were beyond doubt, that he trusted them completely. That settled your mind a bit, but still...

But you pushed that out of your head as you landed.

The ship was full, not only of workers but of priests as well. When you talked to some of them they seemed to expect a huge deal of work, considering what had gone on. Many of the bodies had not been moved; and respect for the dead had hampered any thoughts of resettling the planet until now. 

You landed, and left the ship.

The atmosphere was crushing, to say the least. You'd seen to many a planet clearing, but none of those could possibly compare to this, as filled with the scent, the aura, the coldness of death as it was. The landing platform had been cleared, of course, but off in the corner you could see more than a dozen skeletons.

"It seems to me," you said to the priest nearest you, "That it would be less of a hallowed thing, and more a disservice, to leave anyone here like this."

"You must understand, " came his reply, "After the war, we were barely able to keep ourselves together. We were so worried for our lives that...that the dead were left behind. Normally, you see, that is not done. In a normal death, the family has a service in an ice chapel and the shells of the deceased are given to the ice."

"What does that mean, precisely?" You asked, as you walked beside him.

"Their bodies are placed in family burial vaults--which are in arctic regions, you understand--and they are, as it would be termed, frozen in death."

"I see."

"Except," piped up one who walked behind you, "If they are viewed as traitors to the Crown."

"Why, what happens if they are deemed so?" Manners, always manners. That was the key with the clergy.

"Treason, as it were," he said, "Carries the highest dishonor. We barely even wish to speak of it, it is so--"

"What is it?" you asked, "You do not need to fear my reaction."

"They are burned." He needed not say more than that. His disgusted, venomous tone of voice told all.

"A grave dishonor, I see."

"Yes. The gravest." 

There was a pause as you exited the landing port with your entourage. And if the scent of death had been terrible there, it was even worse here. The bodies were scattered everywhere, and much like the pictures you'd seen, many were missing heads. You thought of Frieza, and of the tutor's words, 'This is why most families these days tend to take hornless forms if they must mingle with other races. Unless they are particularly powerful.'

"And have there been many such...for lack of a better word, burials, in recent times?"

"Two that may interest you. The former King and Queen."

"I...I had no idea." The deepest possible disgrace in death, and Frieza had given it to his own mother and father. Of course, it wasn't that they didn't deserve it, but still...you _did_ have to pretend to be stunned.

"Alright. Now tell me, we will be able to perform the...proper burials...won't we?"

"It will take us quite a long time," he replied. 

There was a pause, and you stood consulting the map with some of them for a few minutes before saying, "That building, there. It's the Basilica of St. Frost, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"I think we should start there," you said, "It is not too far from here, and would be an excellent base of operations. In a respectful manner, you understand. It would be quite a surprise for the King, wouldn't it?"

"Perhaps less for the King and more for the people," said one of the elder priests.

* * *

Five weeks passed. Whenever bones were identified, families were alerted; ships then began to come and go with great frequency as families came for the bodies of their parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and so forth. A few decided to stay to help with the cleanup in areas clear of bodies (you later found out that they were anticipating more of their loved ones' remains being discovered). 

And the people just kept coming. First it was a rather brilliant Arcosian, who owned a series of pubs and set up shop in order to "help those poor guys get through this." You had to admit it was a sound idea; the priests were taking it in shifts to collect, sort through, and identify the bodies, but still had to take breaks to be sick every once in a while from the sheer number of them. A shot every hour at least helped them keep their lunches down. 

Then it was a slew of teachers who were bringing their (admittedly, what you would called 'middle school') classes on an extended field trip to see the work that had been done, and to give lessons on the war. You were talked to several times and (you couldn't figure out why) asked to speak to the students on "the importance of keeping our heritage alive." 

After them, it was a somewhat loony band of terraformers who'd gotten a grant from some university or other and wanted to restore some of the more rural areas to agricultural standards. They checked out but somehow were so obsessed with their work that you took the advice to avoid them. 

You were gushing about the good news to Frieza, who himself seemed to care little (but, you guessed, was pleased that you had taken to this so well). 

"You wouldn't believe how fast it's going--once word got around, I mean, a lot of people showed up for their family remains and just...stayed. If this pace keeps up and all goes well, within the next couple years, we could have the planet up and going again." 

"That is why I sent you there. It is an enormous expense, to be sure, but I know it will pay off in the end. And I hear that you are putting in quite the effort towards things yourself. Even contributing financially." 

"Well," you said, "There's hardly a need for my wardrobe budget if I'm in armor most of the time, now is there?" 

"A...nice....sentiment, but unnecessary. There's no need to worry yourself over money. That's been taken care of already." 

"But surely, an _entire planet's_ restoration--!" you protested. 

"(Y/n), let me tell you a story. My mother was married to my father for over two hundred years. And every year she spent an absurd amount of money on her clothes and jewelry. These items are, quite frankly, envied by many..." 

"You mean you sold them all?" 

"Call it a charity auction," he replied absently, "I get rid of every scrap of silk or jewels that my father wasted money on, and people get a piece of history." 

"People are really willing to buy--" 

"People will buy anything if it belonged to a Queen at some point. You could hack off your tail and someone would probably buy it. It's disgusting, really, but it serves my purpose." 

"Will you be able to visit soon? You and the boys?" 

"That is, in fact, what I called to talk to you about. If you weren't such a chatterbox, I'd have gotten to it sooner." 

"Well, without you around to shut me up..." 

Oh, that blush, however momentary, was always worth it. Frieza was not embarrassed--he was never embarrassed--but it seemed he was easily aroused. Time and again you mused how easily you could do so just with one sentence, with one little suggestion, or wink, or anything else, really. 

"Yes, well," he said quickly, "The Ginyu Force will be coming to me in a week's time with the boys. They'll remain here to handle this...pressing issue...and I will be coming to see you. Oh, and don't tell anyone that I am coming; let it be a surprise." 

"You just want to scare the minions." 

"Surely you won't begrudge me that. A man has to have a hobby on a weekday." 

You couldn't help but laugh. He was likely putting down quite a number of scattered rebellions, he hadn't been in the same room with you for several months (and so was obviously frustrated), and here he was making jokes. 

"I look forward to your arrival." 

"If you want to thank me, simply clear your evening when I do get there. And don't wear anything...complicated." 

There, there was that look. 

There was the feeling of being prey. 

And you loved it.


	28. Past Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected faces, in unexpected places.

### Past Present

*Unknown Person's POV* 

"Lady Perma." 

"You are late." 

"My apologies. Your men seemed to distrust me, and took rather too long to get me here." 

"You are a criminal, after all," she said, "And so, of course, there is reason for that sort of thing." 

"What did you call me here for?" 

"I came to offer you work," she replied, "I've heard that you have very little love for Frieza." 

"You would be correct. What work do you have for me? And is the price good?" 

"The price, if you succeed, will be this amount..." 

My eyebrows raised; I was well-pleased with the figure. 

"And one thing more." 

"If you're trying to offer me a position of power, I must decline." I laughed. 

"No, nothing like that. Structured, civil living would not suit you. What I have to offer you is a woman." 

"I could buy a whole planet of whores for what you're paying me." 

"But could you get one of your own race?" 

"...what?" 

"I thought you might be interested. Now, this plan calls for somewhat more subtlety than I think you are used to..." 

* * *

*Reader's POV* 

Another week went by. You were in frequent daily contact with not only Frieza, but Kuriza and Algid as well. It was actually rather adorable to see the overlarge Captain Ginyu with two small children in his lap.

"The Captain says that we're going to come see you soon, mama," Kuriza said. 

"Yes, Kuriza, that's right. And your father will be with us" 

"Captain, I've been told that Frieza trusts you. What news can you give me of him? I've heard so little myself, while I'm here." 

"Well," Ginyu replied, "That's probably because he and Lord Cooler have been handling this rebel business. I've heard that--and please do not let this go far--a Lady Perma has styled herself to be the Queen of the Arcosians now, and the rebels and self-exiled have taken her for a leader." 

"Does she have many armies?" 

"She has charisma, and a voice that rings with vengeance for 'the monkey that dares to sully the throne of ice.' My apologies, your highness, those are her words, not mine." 

"So this Perma doesn't like that mama isn't one of us?" Kuriza asked. 

"Mama!" Algid piped up. 

"No," Ginyu said, "She doesn't." 

"But that makes no sense!" Kuriza burst out. "Mama's never done anything to hurt any of them!" 

"I'm a saiyan," you said, looking at Kuriza. "They see saiyans as ugly brutes." 

"You're not ugly," Kuriza said matter-of-factly. "If you were papa wouldn't like you." 

"Are my boys behaving themselves?" You were eager to turn the subject, and smiled when Ginyu nodded. 

"Algid said a bad word yesterday," Kuriza replied, "And Ginyu had to smack one of his men for saying it in front of him." 

"My apologies," Ginyu added quickly, "I tell the men to mind their language, you know, but sometimes it just...slips out of them." 

"It's alright. You can't control everything. Just...try to make sure he doesn't do it around Frieza. I'd hate for you to be minus a team member." 

"Thank you. I'd...hate that as well." 

* * *

Another week elapsed, but finally, you received the news that Frieza would be arriving later that day with both of the boys. 

It had been too long. Far too long. You, the servants, and pretty much anyone else who would be in his proximity were anxiously awaiting his arrival. Though you were the only one looking forward to one-on-one time, you as well as they were anticipating his reaction to the numerous improvements made to the planet since you first came there. 

There were only a few areas cleared enough to live and work in, but...the planet was taking shape once again. People were staying now, and they were proud to do it. Proper landing stations had been established for visiting ships, and you were hearing news of traders setting up shop. 

It was all looking wonderful. But you were looking forward to something else. 

You'd cleared the whole afternoon and evening, though you had a few hours to kill before the first of the evening's ships would arrive. And so, to cure your boredom, you headed for the little marketplace that had been set up a short distance from the expected landing station. Dinner was already planned, the night-time activities already thought up, really, there was nothing more to do than... 

"It's dangerous for a lady to walk alone." 

You stopped, hearing a quiet, dark sort of voice behind you, and turned to see its owner. 

A rather tanned man, with black hair that parted to the left and right. And... 

A tail? No, no, that couldn't be right. It had to be a prop. You'd heard of that happening, since you became Queen. Fuzzy tails were an 'in' thing now. 

"I can handle myself," You replied, waving him off. "I imagine that you are selling weapons?" 

"Of a sort. Relics, actually." There was a smirk. "From Planet Vegeta, if you must know." 

"And how does making a veiled threat help you sell relics?" 

He laughed, and gestured to the little table in front of him. There were daggers, mostly--ones you recognized as authentic. 

"These are from quite some time ago," you said, picking up one, and inspecting the crude family seal cut on the handle. "And the marks were made by someone who likely had no use for letters." 

"You would be right. Bena was a wonderful blacksmith, not so much a reader. You're the first to recognize it. Are you a saiyan?" 

"Yes." You replied somewhat hesitantly, but shook the feeling off. Your tail was in plain view, coiled as ever around your waist. 

"It's not often one sees a saiyan...let alone a female one." He gave you a bit of a roguish grin, "I would be happy to pass along a remnant of the planet to another of my kind. Unless--" 

Your scouter buzzed, and (though you hardly knew why you felt so), relieved, you answered the call. 

Frieza's ship was arriving. 

"I'm so sorry," you said quickly, "But I have to be off. My--I have to go." 

And you rushed off, eager to be gone, to see Frieza and your boys again. 

To hear of the delay. 

Of anything but another saiyan, really.


	29. The Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza takes his time getting back, doesn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff for days!

### The Known

"Mama!" 

You smiled as Kuriza ran down the ramp almost as soon as it was extended, and hugged him tightly when he leapt into your arms. "I missed you." 

"I missed you more, mama. And Algid did, too." 

Algid was next down the ramp; the slow toddle that he had been at when you last saw him walk was no more. Now he was almost running. "Mama!" 

It took him a minute or so to reach you, but he clenched onto your leg tightly when he did. "Mama." 

"How big you're both getting," you said, smiling, "And what about--?" 

"Papa says he has to finish some things," Kuriza replied quickly, "Stuff to do with the other people on this planet. I think about the security. He says he'll come see you after Algid and me are asleep." 

"Oh. I was hoping to see him now..." you said, "But that's okay." 

* * *

You sat down to dinner with Algid and Kuriza, and opened with, "How did you like staying with the Ginyu Force?" 

"They were really nice," Kuriza said. "Captain Ginyu says I'm really strong. And smart." 

"Strong, huh?" 

"SEMBLE!" Algid burst out. "Nu Forr SEMBLE!" 

"Yup!" Kuriza said, "That's right, Algid." 

"What's he saying?" You tried to give Algid a little bit of mashed food. "What're you saying, little guy?" 

"SEMBLE! Dammit Jess!" 

"No, no, that's a bad word," you said, tapping him on the nose, "We don't say that word." 

"Dammit!" 

"You stopped doing it before, why'd you start again?" Kuriza asked. He'd finished his food by this point and was now watching you trying to feed his brother. 

"Dammit Jess! Wong!" 

"Maybe he thinks it's funny," you said, "Maybe he likes that it gets him attention." 

"That's what papa said. Don't act special when he says a bad word, and he'll stop doing it." 

"And how has has papa been behaving?" you asked, with a smile. 

"He's red a lot. He misses you." Kuriza smiled. "He keeps a picture of you around." 

"And besides that?" You could already guess what was going on _there_... 

"Papa is nice but he yells a lot more. Not at me, at other people. But not at Uncle Cooler, either." 

"They're getting along?" you smiled. 

"Mmhmm. Papa says that grandpa used to 'pit' them against each other so that he could control them better, but now they're working it out. He says Uncle Cooler's wife might come here soon to see us too." 

"That would be wonderful. Your aunt is a very nice lady." 

"I saw her a couple times. She said the same thing about you." 

The rest of the meal passed in conversation of the same sort. Kuriza mentioned he had learned to pose (and demonstrated) and talked for a while about "proper form" before moving on to how Algid loved Ginyu's cooking. 

Algid mostly just wanted to sit in your lap, and did so until you got up, going so far as to curl his tail around one of your wrists. 

"It's time for bed," you said, "How did the Ginyu boys put him to bed?" 

"One of them would sing to him, usually." 

You could see why he had chosen them to watch the children now. 

Algid was a little fussy going to bed, but he went down all the same in the end, as did Kuriza. You promised a good story the next night for behaving, and (after having a chat with the nursemaid) she, too, went to bed. 

You went back to your room in silence, and after a half hour's wait, decided to have a bath. 

When you emerged from the bathroom--no Frieza. 

Huh. 

Another hour passed with you checking up via the computer console on some of the traders you'd helped get established, who were closing up for the night. One mentioned the saiyan you'd met earlier, and said that he had closed up early, about an hour or so after you had spoken to him. 

You asked how long the saiyan had been here, and the reply was 'something like a week. He's a bit troublesome sometimes, but keeps to himself most of the time. He asked me about you, too.' 

'What did he ask?' 

'How often you came down. I guess he liked the view.' 

You guessed the same. But you were married, happily, so there was nothing for it. Frieza certainly wouldn't like hearing about this... 

Soon after, you wrapped the conversation up, and said goodnight. 

Still no Frieza. Was he enjoying himself that much on this little tour? 

You were just sitting down on the edge of the bed and beginning to untie your bathrobe so you could sleep when you felt a pair of hands reach around your waist. 

"Allow me." 

"Frieza?" you asked, glancing down at the hands. They were white, not the ivory-lavender color you'd come to know. 

"Who else were you expecting?" The heavy scent of wine wafted over your shoulder and your nose wrinkled in response. Ah, he must have been drinking... 

"Well, no one, but--" 

"But?" 

"Your hands," you said, "Have you been wearing gloves or something? Not been getting sun?" 

"They never get any sun," he replied, reaching up to trace at your jawline. 

"...did you miss me?" you asked suddenly. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Frieza returned your question with one of his own. "My dear, it has been far too long..." 

"Too long," you agreed, "You keep a picture of me, do you? You think I don't know what that's about?" 

"A man has to have a pleasant view now and again, you know." 

"Please tell me you'll be staying for a while," you replied, leaning back against him, "I hate being separated from you." 

There it was again, that feeling that you'd let slip what felt like forever ago. You wanted him close, not out of fear of any kind, but simply because you wanted him around. He was demanding, distrustful, sure, but those things you expected and liked about him. 

"Why?" 

It shocked you to hear it from Frieza, but he'd asked it all the same. 

"Why what?" 

"Why do you dislike being apart from me?" 

"Because I love you. Why else?" It was so easy to say now... 

"Maybe I want to hear the reasons," he whispered. 

"You'd laugh." 

"Try me."


	30. The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your celebration with Frieza is marked by finding something he was eager to hide from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Observe new tags. Decide whether or not to read this chapter based on how you feel about them.

### The Unknown

"Maybe I just prefer having a strong man around," You joked. "You know how women like me are."

"Monkies." He spoke in a clipped tone, while slowly opening the front of your robe, "Yes, I do."

"But you want a serious answer, so I'll give you one."

Another wave of alcohol as he exhaled.

"Exactly."

"Maybe I'm afraid that you'll realize I'm causing you too much trouble. Or find someone else, maybe of your own kind, who does a better job at--"

"I already said I don't want someone else."

"Why not?"

"You talk too much," Frieza mumbled. "You need to stop."

"Or what?"

"You know by now, woman." There was a dark chuckle as the back of your bathrobe was pulled back, completely exposing your upper half.

"Maybe I won't stop." 

"Is that defiance I hear?" 

"What if it is?" Before he could clench at you, you whipped around to push him back--but stopped cold once you were looking down at him. 

That didn't look like the Frieza you knew. There were no horns, no pink stripes, no pink skin at all. He was all white skin, purple gems, red eyes, dark lips; he was more like a made thing, a statue, than a living being. You were on the point of getting up when his hands shot up to your hips and held you there. 

"It's me," he said, smirking up at you, "I've just been...using a different face." 

"How--?" you asked, "Prove it's you." 

"You were disguised as your brother, and I...took advantage of it. Is that enough?" 

"That's enough." 

"I'm insulted. Anyone might know that." Frieza seemed to grumble. 

"Then go on." 

"Maybe I won't. Maybe I'll just leave you wondering if you've made a terrible mistake, trusting me. You'll be worried that you gave yourself to the wrong man. That you'll be killed for it." 

"You can stop," you said. 

"What if I don't?" 

"I'll make you stop." 

"That's rich. You can't make me do anything I don't want to do." 

"How old are you?" you asked, laughing. He always was a friendly drunk--to you, anyway. 

"Older than you." 

You reached down, giving him a smirk of your own. After a bit of fondling of the area between his legs, his penis emerged. You were about to move over it and start, but thought--what fun was there in starting it just yet? 

"Well?" 

You ignored the question, and gave its underside a few strokes to be sure he was at attention. 

Then, on one stroke, you moved a bit too low, right over a nub. 

He squirmed. 

You went over it again. 

"Stop that," Frieza demanded. 

"Did I find a sensitive area?" you asked, grinning. You went over the spot again, and again, and a bit lower than that, your finger started to sink into his skin. And then deeper than you felt was normal. 

It took you a minute to realize what you'd found, but grinning, you looked up at him while slowly moving your hand back and forth. Well, he'd had Kuriza on his own, and there was equipment you needed to do that sort of thing, after all... 

"Woman--" His voice cracked, and for a split second you saw something almost like fear in his eyes. He wasn't stopping you, so it couldn't be that. What...? 

You grinned and sped up the movement to show your complete enthusiasm for the new playground, striking him silent. After being without him for months, you'd learned well how to...entertain yourself. Why not share it with him? There was a pause, and after taking a minute to think you started again, this time with three fingers. You heard a hitch in his breath, and felt him clench around you. 

Though the look on his face was anything but certain, he continued to offer you no resistance. 

You took it as being given permission, and continued, being sure to drag over the nub every time you pulled back. You were so busy watching him for any sign of pleasure that you didn't notice his tail until it was too late. 

The tip brushed over your wetness and you gave off a shiver. 

So he was returning the favor, was he? "One torment deserves another, I suppose." you said. 

His tail prodded at your entrance before easing in a few inches. Not far, but oh, it didn't need to be, ready as you were... 

You wanted to tease him. Really, you did. But he knew how to use that tail of his; it twisted and dragged over several spots that weakened your knees and left you leaning down, propping yourself up on his chest your other hand. 

"Ladies first," he said. 

"What a gentleman," you replied, "But I must decline." 

"That's hardly polite." 

How casual, how...almost _open_... 

You turned your attention back to Frieza's nethers, grinning madly every time he produced a sound. The first time he'd had you rushed into your head. He'd grabbed your tail, had rendered you completely helpless, and made himself your first. And now you'd found this; it was the perfect revenge. 

Faster...faster... 

Within you, there was a weak thrust from his tail, and for a moment you wondered why. Until, of course, you felt a sudden tightening around your fingers, and heard him make a sound like a throttled gasp. Slowly, amid little convulsions, you withdrew them and half-heartedly cleaned your hand off on your bathrobe. 

You then looked down, noting that he was still at attention, and despite the orgasm from his more...feminine bits, 

"If I don't, you're going to do it anyway, aren't you?" you asked. 

"It would be safer if you did it," Frieza replied, glossing over your question, "Considering." 

His tail withdrew from you, and you moved over him--sinking down a moment later, until you'd taken all of him. 

"We're going to have so much fun with this...discovery," you said, moving slowly. 

He had a look like he wanted to say something else, but seemed to change his mind and instead went with, "Would you like me to fracture something, or will you behave and keep going?" 

"Fracture something, huh?" 

"Perhaps 'snap' would be a better word," he said, "I would rather not injure you...which would be very easy in this state." 

"As you command," you said, "Is that what you want to hear?" 

"It is." Frieza took your tail in his hand and gave it a light squeeze. You lost all muscle control for only a second, but it was enough. 

In a turning movement that had your head spinning, you went from looking down to looking up in utter confusion. "I thought you said that--" 

"You'll just have to trust me," he said. "Do you?" 

"Yes." You answered without hesitation; and wordlessly begged him to continue. If there was more of this whole thing in the coming weeks, you wouldn't say no, that was for sure. 

Even if it meant a broken bone or three. 

* * *

*Frieza's POV* 

(Y/n) found it, and it didn't bother her. 

At all. 

...I was sure it would.


End file.
